Secret Of The Heart (HunHan)
by Hanhyewon12
Summary: Aku kan sudah bilang lantai ini sepi tapi kau tidak mau dengar" jawab Sehun Sehun bersmirk ria, membuat Luhan takut. 'Ya Tuhan, semoga aku tidak diculik Sehun sunbae' batin Luhan Luhan menelan salivanya susah payah. "Mak-maksud s-sunbae?" Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu berbisik. "Aku akan menculikmu" DEG 'Andweee' Teriak Luhan dalam hati/HunHan/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets Of The Heart**

•

•

•

•

•

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy (boys love), OCC, Typo petak umpet, alur kecepetan.

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua dan keluarga. Cerita ini murni dan asli milik saya.

Rated: T

Lenght: Chapter 1

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt

Main cast: - Oh Se Hun

- Lu Han

Support cast: - Park Tae Jun (ulzzang)

- Lee Nam Soo (ulzzang)

- Huang Zi Tao

- And others

Summary: "Aku kan sudah bilang lantai ini sepi tapi kau tidak mau dengar" jawab Sehun

Sehun bersmirk ria, membuat Luhan takut.

_**'Ya Tuhan, semoga aku tidak diculik Sehun sunbae'**_batin Luhan

Luhan menelan salivanya susah payah.

"Mak-maksud s-sunbae?"

Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu berbisik.

"Aku akan menculikmu"

DEG

_**'Andweee!'**_Teriak Luhan dalam hati

**P.S: Annyeong yorobun, Hyewon mau ngasih tau klo Hyewon pindah akun soal.a aku Hyewon yg lama itu gk bisa d buka jdi.a Hyewon hrus pindah. Mianhae udh buat yorobun nunggu. Ini akun baru.a Hyewon 'Hanhyewon12' itu akun Hyewon yg skrg.**

**P.S.S: Hyewon harap yorobun gk bosan sama karya.a Hyewon, gomawo :)**

**HunHan**

**(Secrets Of The Heart)**

**Chapter 1**

**"For Event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple"**

•

•

•

•

**Cinta takkan memberikan apa - apa pada kalian, kecuali keseluruhan dirinya. Cinta tidak akan mengambil apa - apa dari kalian, kecuali dari dirinya sendiri. Cinta tidak memiliki atau dimiliki karena cinta telah cukup untuk cinta (Khalil Gibran).**

Seorang namja tampan dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan sedang berdiri di depan cermin memperhatikan penampilannya. Tubuhnya terbalut kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih polos, dasi berwarna merah maroon dengan garis putih melingkar di kerah kemejanya, blazer berwarna abu - abu melengkapi kemejanya dengan name tag yang tersemat di sebelah kiri blazer itu bertuliskan '**Lu Han', **bawahannya celana panjang berwarna abu - abu gelap yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya, sepatu kets berwarna putih hitam menjadi alas kakinya dan jam tangan bermerk 'Polo' melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya melengkapi penampilannya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Luhan sebagai siswa 'Senior High School' jadi Luhan tidak boleh terlambat. Setelah siap Luhan langsung keluar kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan disana sudah ada appa, eomma dan adiknya telah menunggu untuk sarapan.

"Pagi appa, eomma, sooie" sapa Luhan

"Pagi juga sayang" balas Hangeng dan Heechul bersamaan -appa dan eomma Luhan-

"Pagi juga gege" balas Namsoo -adik Luhan-

"Cantik sekali anak eomma yang satu ini" ujar Heechul

Heechul menggedipkan mata kirinya ke Luhan, menggoda Luhan tepatnya.

"Eomma, Luhan ini namja jadi Luhan ini manly bukan cantik" protes Luhan

"Ne, gege itu cantik bukan manly" ledek Namsoo sambil terkekeh

"Ya! Didi kurang ajar! Gege tidak akan membelikanmu kaset video game lagi" kata Luhan

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah - sudah jangan bertengkar, jja kita sarapan nanti kalian terlambat" kata Hangeng

"Ne appa" kata Luhan dan Namsoo bersamaan

Keluarga Luhan sarapan dalam diam.

Setelah selesai sarapan Luhan, Namsoo dan Hangeng bergegas menuju sekolah dan kantor. Hangeng mengantar Luhan dan Namsoo ke sekolah mereka masing - masing setelah itu Hangeng menuju kantornya.

•

•

•

"Tempat orientasinya dimana ya?" Gumam Luhan

Luhan menelusuri koridor sekolahnya untuk mencari kelas yang dijadikan tempat orientasi siswa - siswi baru.

PUK

Seseorang menepuk pundak Luhan membuat Luhan menoleh.

"Annyeong Lu" sapa orang itu

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Annyeong Jongdae" balas Luhan

Jongdae atau nama lengkapnya **'Kim Jong Dae'** adalah teman satu sekolah Luhan sewaktu di JHS.

"Sedang mencari ruang orientasi siswa baru ya?" Tanya Jongdae

Luhan menganguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Jja, ikut aku sebentar lagi masa orientasinya dimulai" ajak Jongdae

Jongdae menarik tangan kiri Luhan dan mereka bergegas ke ruang serbaguna yang terletak dilantai 4. Setelah sampai Luhan dan Jongdae mencari tempat duduk, Luhan duduk di barisan depan sedangkan Jongadae duduk di barisan kedua tepat di belakang kursi Luhan. Disebelah kanan Luhan ada namja berdimple namanya **'Zhang Yi Xing'** dan di sebelah kiri Luhan ada namja bermata bulat namanya **'Do Kyung Soo'**.

Ruang serbaguna itu sangat gaduh karna pengurus osis **'Exo Internasional High School'** belum ada yang datang untuk menengahi kegaduhan itu.

•

"Sehun, kau mau kemana?" Tanya namja berkulit eksotik

"Ke toilet. Ada apa?"

"Cepat ne, siswa - siswi baru itu sangat berisik"

"Ok"

Sehun berlalu ke toilet sedangkan namja berkulit eksotik yang memanggilnya tadi menuju ruang serbaguna, namanya **'Kim Jong In'. **Saat di jalan menuju ruang serbaguna Jongin berpapasan dengan namja berwajah angelic dan namja berpipi chubby. Namja berwajah angelic bernama** 'Kim Joon Myeon'** dan yang berpipi chubby namanya **'Kim Min Seok'. **Setelah tiba di ruang serbaguna trio Kim berpapasan dengan beberapa pengurus osis lain di depan pintu masuk ruang serbaguna dan mereka langsung menengahi kegaduhan yang ada disana namun mereka masih ada yang ribut.

"Hhh... Brisik sekali murid - murid itu" gumam Sehun

CKLEK

Sehun memasuki ruang serbaguna, kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celananya, wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, tatapan yang tajam yang menusuk dan jangan lupa aura dinginnya membuat siswa - siswi baru itu diam. Sehun menjabat sebagai wakil ketua osis, saat ini Sehun duduk di kelas XI, nama lengkap Sehun adalah **'Oh Se Hoon'**

Sehun berjalan mendekati trio Kim (Minseok, Joonmyeon dan Jongin) lalu bersandar di meja yang ada dibelakangnya, Sehun melihat semua siswa - siswi yang ada didalam ruangan itu dan pandangannya berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang bermata rusa dan seseorang itu adalah Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karna Luhan menundukan kepalanya.

Ruangan itu ribut kembali walaupun tidak seribut tadi saat trio Kim dan Sehun belum datang.

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Tanya Joonmyeon

"Ne sunbae" jawab siswa - siswi serempak

"Bagus!" Kata Joonmyeon

"Kalo ada yang diantara kalian yang bersuara jangan salahkan kami karna kami tidak akan segan - sagan menghukum kalian. Arra?!" Kata Jongin

"Ne! Arraseo sunbae" balas siswa - siswi serempak

Kegiatan orientasipun dimulai, siswa - siswi baru mengikutinya dengan seksama. Namun tidak untuk Luhan karna Jongdae terus saja mengganggu Luhan. Acara -mari-mengganggu-Luhan- pun menarik perhatian siswa yang duduk disebelah kanan Jongdae, namanya **'Park Chan Yeol'**.

Chanyeol mengambil mainan seranggah dari dalam tasnya lalu melemparkannya ke meja Luhan.

BRUG

"KYAAAAAA" teriak Luhan

Luhan mengambil bukunya lalu menggeser mainan itu ke meja Yixing.

"Eoh? KYAAAAA" teriak Yixing

Yixing menggeser mainan itu ke meja Kyungsoo.

"Hmm" gumam Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya ke atas meja.

"KYAAAAAA SERANGGAH" teriak Kyungsoo

"Eoh seranggah?" Gumam Jongin

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang berteriak.

Kyungsoo melempar mainan seranggah itu ke lantai dan membuat Minseok berteriak karna mainan itu berada tepat di depan sepatunya.

"KYAAAAA" teriak Minseok

Secara rekflek Minseok memeluk Joonmyeon yang berada disampingnya sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun mundur beberapa langkah agar terhindar dari mainan itu.

"Hahahaha... Dengan mainan saja takut. Huh... Payah" ejek Chanyeol

"Kerja bagus Chanyeol" kata Jongdae

Chanyeol dan Jongdae berhighfive ria.

Kelas yang tadinya tenang kini kembali gaduh akibat insiden mainan seranggah milik Chanyeol.

Sehun menggebrak meja yang ada didepannya.

BRAAAKK

Seluruh siswa - siswi itu diam akibat gebrakan meja.

"Siapa yang berteriak tadi?" Tanya Sehun yang daritadi hanya diam

Semua siswa - siswi saling menunjuk teman - teman mereka.

Sehun menutup matanya beberapa detik lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Siapa yang berteriak pertama kali?" Tanya Sehun lagi

Semua siswa - siswi saling berpandang satu sama lain lalu Jongdae dan Chanyeol angkat tangan dan menunjuk ke arah Luhan.

Luhan yang sadar karna dialah yang berteriak pertama langsung menundukan kepalanya dan memilin ujung blazernya.

_**'Semoga aku tidak dihukum'**_ batin Luhan

Sehun berjalan kearah meja Luhan, lalu melirik name tag Luhan.

Luhan yang menyadari kehadiran Sehun didepan mejanya semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Luhan" panggil Sehun

Semua siswa - siswi memandang Luhan dan Sehun termasuk trio Kim dan pengurus osis yang lain.

_**'Apa yang akan albino itu lakukan?'**_ Batin Jongin

_**'Semoga Sehun tidak bertindak yang aneh - aneh'**_ batin Joonmyeon

_**'Bisa habis anak itu'**_ batin Minseok

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Sehun, seakan matanya terkunci Luhan terus memandangi Sehun.

_**'Anak rusa ini menarik'**_ batin Sehun

_**'Tampan'**_ batin Luhan

DEG

Jantung Luhan berdebar kencang.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, Sehun melirik bibir Luhan sejenak lalu menatap mata Luhan lagi. Jarak Luhan dan Sehun semakin sempit, hidung mereka telah bersentuhan. Deru nafas keduanya menerpah wajah mereka dan

CHU...

Sehun mencium bibir ranum Luhan dan melumatnya sedikit. Luhan mematung, darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat Sehun menciumnya, itu adalah ciuman pertama Sehun dan Luhan.

DEG

Jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat.

_**'Manis, seperti pemiliknya'**_ batin Sehun

_**'D-dia menciumku?!'**_ Batin Luhan

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya lalu berbisik.

"Itu hukuman untukmu" bisik Sehun

"H-hukuman?" Gumam Luhan

Sehun memandangi seluruh siswa - siswi, seluruh siswa - siswi itu menunduk sedangkan trio Kim dan pengurus osis yang lain menatap Sehun tak percaya.

Sehun adalah siswa yang dingin, pendiam, cuek, berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan tidak suka dengan yang namanya **'skinsip'** tiba - tiba mencium seorang siswa baru itu adalah kejadian terlangkah yang pernah ada.

_**'Aku tak percaya seorang Oh Sehun mencium siswa baru'**_ batin Jongin

_**'Yang tadi itu Sehun?! Astaga... Aku tidak percaya'**_ batin Minseok

_**'Oh Sehun melakukan skinsip?! Itu limited edition!'**_ batin Joonmyeon

Luhan memegang bibirnya dan pipinya merona.

_**'Hangat'**_ batin Luhan

Luhan menundukan kepalanya, sementara Sehun melirik Luhan.

Suasana ruang serbaguna menjadi sangat sepi.

"Lanjutkan kegiatan kalian tadi" kata Sehun dingin

Sehun berbalik badan lalu berjalan menghampiri trio Kim dan lainnya.

Siswa - siswi baru itu menuruti perintah Sehun, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang diberikan trio Kim dan Sehun.

"Aku tak percaya dengan yang kau lakukan tadi" kata Jongin membuka percakapan

"Aku juga sama" timpal Minseok

"Yang tadi itu limited edition" tambah Joonmyeon

Minseok, Jongin dan lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian berlebihan hyung" jawab Sehun

Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Minseok

"Luhan" jawab Sehun singkat

Sehun adalah anak pendiam, dia hanya akan bicara kalo ada hal yang ingin dia tanyakan atau ada yang bertanya kepadanya dan Sehun hanya menjawab sesuai pertanyaan orang itu. Sangat pendiam, cuek dan dingin bukan?! Itulah Oh Sehun.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Jongin

Sehun berbalik bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Rasa bibir Luhan" ucap Jongin setengah berbisik

"Ya! Yadong" kata Minseok

"Hilangkan sifat yadongmu itu Kai" tambah Joonmyeon

"Sifat yadongnya sudah permanen hyung" timpal Myungsoo

Orang - orang terdekat Jongin memanggilnya **'Kai'** karna jongin sangat menyukai manhwa dengan tokoh yang bernama 'Kai'.

"Sifat yadongku sudah stadium lanjut hyung jadi tidak bisa dihilangkan" jawab Kai -Jongin-

"Ck... Dasar yadong akut" umpat Minseok

Kai terkekeh diikuti Joonmyeon dan Myungsoo, sementara Sehun hanya diam.

"Hei Sehun, ayo jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi" kata Kai

"Rasanya manis" jawab Sehun

"Itu pasti ciuman pertamamu kan?" Tanya Kai

"Ck... Anak ini. Ayo kita pantau siswa - siswi itu daripada disini, nanti kita tertular keyadongannya" ajak Minseok

"Ne hyung"

Minseok dan lainnya memantau siswa - siswi dari dekat.

CKLEK

Pintu ruang serbaguna terbuka, disana berdiri sang ketua osis namanya **'Park Tae Jun'**_**.**_

Seluruh orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu melihat kearah Taejun.

"Mianhae aku terlambat" ujar Taejun

"Gweanchana hyung" jawab Minseok

"Gomawo. Bagaimana sejauh ini apakah ada masalah?" Tanya Taejun

"Ani hyung, semua berjalan lancar" jawab Kai

_**'Ck... Berjalan lancar apanya?! Ciuman pertamaku dicuri namja berkulit putih susu itu'**_ batin Luhan

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ah chotta. Apa kalian sudah memperkenalan diri kalian kepada adik - adik kita ini?" Tanya Taejun lagi

_**'Perhatian sekali dia itu'**_ batin Yixing

"Belum hyung" jawab Joonmyeon

"Wae? Tega sekali kalian membiarkan adik - adik kita ini tidak mengenal kalian" kata Taejun

"Mereka sangat berisik tadi makanya kita tidak memperkenalkan nama kita" balas Myungsoo

"Jja, karna mereka sudah tenang ayo kita perkenalkan nama kita" ajak Taejun

"Ne hyung. Mulai dari hyung saja" usul Minseok

"Ok class, attention please" kata Taejun

Seluruh siswa - siswi memperhatikan Taejun, kuartet Kim, Sehun dan pengurus lainnya yang berdiri di depan mereka.

Taejun memperhatikan seluruh siswa dan pandangannya berhenti saat matanya tertujuh pada Luhan.

_**'Anak itu seperti Luhan' **_batin Taejun

"Apa kalian sudah tahu nama kami?" Tanya Taejun

"Ani sunbae" jawab siswa - siswi serempak

"Kami akan memperkenalkan nama kami semua supaya kalian bisa tahu nama kami masing - masing. Naneun Park Tae Jun imnida, saya adalah ketua osis kalian dan saya sekarang duduk di kelas XII"

Taejun membungkuk sedikit lalu menatap Sehun seakan berkata 'kau selanjutnya'

"Oh Sehun imnida, saya wakil ketua osis kalian"

Sehun menatap Luhan, Luhan yang ditatap pipinya merona mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Naneun Kim Min Seok imnida, saya sekretaris osis, saya duduk dikelas XII"

Minseok membungkuk sedikit lalu tersenyum.

"Naneun Kim Joon Myeon imnida, saya bendahara osis, saya duduk dikelas XII"

Joonmyeon mengikuti apa yang Minseok lakukan tadi.

"Naneun Kim Myung Soo imnida, saya ketua kediplisinan, saya duduk dikelas XI"

Myungsoo mengikuti apa yang Minseok dan Joonmyeon lakukan tadi.

"Naneun Kim Jong In imnida atau kalian bisa memanggilku Kai, saya ketua keamanan dan saya duduk dikelas XI"

Jongin mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Myungsoo dan pengurus yang lain.

Semua pengurus osis memperkenalkan diri mereka masing - masing, setelah selesai Taejun memberi tugas untuk siswa - siswi baru tersebut.

•

•

•

"Hhh... Akhirnya pulang juga" gumam Luhan

Luhan berjalan menelusuri koridor lantai empat lalu menuju lift untuk turun namun bukannya turun Luhan malah menuju lantai enam.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka, Luhan keluar lalu berjalan menelusuri lantai enam.

Lantai enam tidak ada ruang kelas, yang ada hanya ruang kolam renang dan rooftop.

Luhan memasuki ruang renang itu, sayup - sayup terdengar suara cipratan air. Luhan yang penasaran langsung mempercepat langkahnya.

Luhan duduk dikursi yang tersedia sambil memperhatikan kolam renang. Luhan masih penasaran dengan orang yang sedang berenang itu.

Orang itu telah sampai ujung kolam renang, ia membuka topi renangnya lalu mengacak rambutnya yang basah membuat Luhan menatap orang itu tanpa berkedip dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Sehun" gumam Luhan

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eoh Luhan" gumam Sehun

Sehun mengambil topi renangnya lalu naik ke atas kolam renang dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya agar bisa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Duduk" jawab Luhan

_**'Polos sekali'**_ batin Sehun

"Ya aku tahu kau sedang duduk tapi bukan itu yang ku maksud"

Sehun mengambil handuk yang terletak diatas kursi lalu mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Eh?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, sementara Sehun duduk di samping kursi Luhan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya anak kelas X sudah pulang? Kenapa kau masih ada disini?" Tanya Sehun panjang lebar

_**'Kenapa aku jadi cerewet begini ya?'**_ Batin Sehun

"Tadinya aku ingin pulang tapi aku penasaran dengan angka enam yang terterah di lift makanya aku kesini untuk melihat - lihat dan sampailah disini" jelas Luhan dengan tampang innocent

"Lantai ini sepi. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menculikmu eoh?"

"Tidak akan"

"Wae?"

"Karna lantai ini sepi jadi aku tidak akan diculik kecuali sunbae yang menculikku"

"Aku? Menculikmu?"

"Ne"

Luhan tersenyum dan itu sukses membuat Sehun terpanah.

_**'Kenapa aku langsung akrab dan jadi begitu cerewet saat bersama anak ini? Padahal aku baru mengenalnya tadi pagi itu juga tidak resmi. Ada apa denganku?!'**_ Batin Sehun

"Sunbae" panggil Luhan

Luhan menggerakan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun.

"Ne"

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan.

DEG

Jantung Luhan berdesir, begitu juga Sehun.

_**'Bagaimana kalau aku kerjai anak ini? Sepertinya seru'**_ batin Sehun lagi

Sehun menampilkan smirknya.

"Su-sunbae" cicit Luhan

Luhan menundukan kepalanya.

"Hmm"

"T-tanganku"

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Tanya Sehun menaikan satu alisnya

Sehun menatap lekat Luhan.

"S-sunbae memegang tanganku"

"Lalu?"

"L-le-lepas sunbae" gumam Luhan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun

Sehun melirik tangan Luhan yang dia genggam.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"W-wae sunbae?" Tanya Luhan

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau lantai ini sepi tapi kau tidak mau dengar" jawab Sehun

Sehun bersmirk ria membuat Luhan takut.

_**'Ya Tuhan, semoga aku tidak diculik Sehun sunbae'**_ batin Luhan

Luhan menelan salivanya susah payah.

"Mak-maksud s-sunbae?"

Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu berbisik.

"Aku akan menculikmu"

DEG

_**'Andweee!'**_ Teriak Luhan dalam hati

•

•

•

Setelah mengatakan bahwa Sehun akan menculik Luhan, Sehun membawah Luhan ke kedai bubble tea langganan Sehun setelah itu Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang dan disinilah mereka, didalam mobil Sehun.

"Sunbae tidak jadi kan menculikku?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau pikir aku akan benar - benar menculikmu eoh?"

"N-ne, kan sunbae sendiri yang bilang"

"Ck... Konyol"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan menculikmu tapi sebagai gantinya setiap pulang sekolah kau harus menemaniku membeli bubble tea"

"Arraseo sunbae, gomawo"

"Gomawo? Untuk apa?"

"Karna sunbae tidak jadi menculikku hehehe" jawab Luhan sambil terkekeh

"Rumahmu diblok apa?"

"Blok G"

"Blok G kan sangat sepi" kata Sehun

Mobil Sehun sudah sampai diblok G.

"Memang. Nah itu rumahku" seru Luhan

Mobil Sehun memasuki halaman rumah Luhan.

Luhan turun dari mobil diikuti Sehun.

"Gomawo sunbae sudah mengantarku pulang" kata Luhan sambil membungkuk sedikit

"Chonmaneyo Lu"

Sehun tersenyum manis.

"GEGE" teriak Namsoo

Namsoo keluar rumah bersama temannya.

"Hyung, kau disini?" Tanya teman Namsoo kepada Sehun

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu bertanya balik.

"Eoh? Tao sedang apa kau disini?"

"Bermainin bersama Namsoo. Oya Namsoo ini hyungku namanya Sehun dan hyung ini Namsoo temanku" kata Tao sambil tersenyum

Namsoo membungkuk sedikit lalu tersenyum.

"Annyeong hyung, Xi Nam Soo imnida"

"Ne, Oh Se Hun imnida"

"Sunbae mau mampir?" Tanya Luhan

"Lain kali saja Lu. Tao ayo pulang"

"Yaa... Hyung tidak asyik"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak apa Tao nanti besok kita bermain lagi. Otte?" Kata Namsoo

Tao masih dalam mode poutnya mengangguk setuju.

"Aigoo... Lucunya" ujar Luhan

Luhan mencubit gemas pipi Tao membuat Tao tersenyum karna dibilang lucu.

"Lu, aku pulang dulu ya" pamit Sehun

"Sebentar hyung, Tao ambil tas dulu"

Tao dan Namsoo bergandengan tangan kedalam rumah lalu keluar masih dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Mereka lucu ya sunbae?"

"Kau yang lebih lucu" gumam Sehun

"Sunbae bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada"

Tao dan Namsoo menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan, tautan tangan mereka sudah terlepas.

"Ayo hyung" ajak Tao

"Tao" panggil Namsoo

"Nde?"

Tao menatap Namsoo.

CHU

Namsoo mencium pipi kiri Tao dan sukses membuat Tao blushing.

Sehun dan Luhan sebagai kakak Tao dan Namsoo hanya menggeleng kepala.

Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilnya diikuti Tao.

Tao membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Tao pulang dulu ya Lu gege, Namsoo" pamit Tao

"Hati - hati ya" ucap Luhan dan Namsoo bersamaan

Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mobil Sehun bergegas meninggalkan kediaman Luhan dan menuju rumahnya yang terletak diblok D.

•

•

•

Sudah lima hari Sehun dan Luhan berteman, sudah lima Sehun dan Luhan membeli bubble tea setelah sekolah usai, sudah lima hari mereka dekat dan sudah lima hari juga Sehun menjadi cerewet tapi hanya didepan Luhan saja. Didepan teman - temannya Sehun tetap dingin, cuek, pendiam dan tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya kecuali Luhan.

Selain berteman dengan Sehun, Luhan juga berteman dengan pengurus osis lainnya. Dan ternyata sang ketua osis adalah kakak kelas Luhan sewaktu di JHS (Junior High School) dulu.

Jam istirahat telah tiba anak - anak segera berhamburan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah kosong. Namun Luhan masih duduk diam dikelasnya, tidak berniat ke kantin.

"Lu" panggil Kyungsoo teman sebangku Luhan

"Ne Kyung, ada apa?"

"Mau ke kantin tidak? Aku lapar"

"Tidak Kyung, kau saja yang ke kantin. Tidak apa kan?"

"Hmm ya sudah, oh ya mau titip sesuatu?"

Luhan meletakan jari telunjuknya didagunya.

"Aku titip jus alvokad saja Kyung"

Luhan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya lalu memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hanya itu? Apa ada yang lain?"

"Baby Kyungie, jja kita kekantin. Hai Lu" ajak Kai yang baru datang

Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih kemarin.

"Itu saja Kyung. Hai juga hyung" kata Luhan

"Baiklah. Aku kekantin dulu ya"

Sejak berteman dengan anak - anak pengurus osis Luhan memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'Hyung' bukan 'Sunbae' lagi.

Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah pergi menuju kantin, tinggallah Luhan sendiri di kelasnya.

Luhan melipat tangannya lalu diletakan diatas meja, kepalanya dia letakan diatas tangan lalu menutup mata indahnya.

"Lu" panggil seseorang

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Eh Taejun hyung. Ada apa hyung?"

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Taejun melirik kursi Kyungsoo yang kosong.

"Ya silahkan hyung"

Taejun duduk lalu menatap Luhan.

"Lu, besok kan malam inagurasi uumh apa kau mau datang bersamaku? Kebetulan besok aku telah menyiapkan surprise untukmu"

Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku mau hyung. Surprisenya apa?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan dimata Taejun.

"Kalau aku bilang tentang surprisenya berarti itu bukan surprise lagi hahaha..."

"Eh? Hehehe iya ya"

Taejun mengacak rambut Luhan.

"Hyung jangan mengacak rambutku. Lihat, rambutku jadi berantakan" gerutuh Luhan

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae"

Taejun merapikan rambut Luhan dengan jarinya, membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat. Taejun bisa mencium aroma shampoo yang Luhan gunakan.

Tanpa sadar jarak mereka semakin dekat.

CHU

Taejun mencium kening Luhan dan Luhan menutup matanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari didepan pintu kelas Luhan ada Sehun yang menyaksikan adegan itu. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku - buku tangannya memutih.

_**'Apa sesakit ini mencintaimu?'**_

.

Malam ini adalah malam inagurasi, Luhan telah siap. Luhan menggunakan kemeja warna biru laut dengan dasi warna merah dan jas berwarna hitam yg tersampir dipundaknya, celana jeans warna putih dengan sepatu warna biru muda.

TIN TIN

"Ah Taejun hyung sudah datang" gumam Luhan

Luhan beranjak dari kamarnya menuju lantai satu untuk menemui Taejun. Di ruang tamu Taejun duduk ditemani Heechul dan Namsoo.

"Hai hyung" sapa Luhan

Luhan berdiri dihadapan Heechul, Namsoo dan Taejun.

"Eoh? Hai juga Lu" balas Taejun

Taejun tersenyum manis dan Luhan membalasnya tak kalah manis.

"Eomma, Luhan berangkat dulu ya" pamit Luhan

Taejun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ahjumma Taejun pamit ya. Namsoo, hyung pamit ya"

"Ne, kalian hati - hati ya. Lu... Pulangnya jangan malam - malam" pesan Heechul

"Ne hyung, hati - hati" kata Namsoo

"Arraseo eomma"

Luhan mencium pipi Heechul dan Namsoo lalu pergi bersama Taejun.

"Anakku sudah besar rupanya" kata Heechul

"Tentu eomma, kan Luhan gege dan Namsoo makan setiap hari jadi kami besar eomma" jawab Namsoo

"Aigoo... Bukan itu maksud eomma Sooie"

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Namsoo penasaran

"Maksud eomma, gegemu itu sudah dewasa sekarang"

"Oh begitu. Apa eomma setuju dengan hubungan Taejun hyung dan Lu ge?"

"Asalkan gegemu bahagia eomma pasti setuju. Ah... Kenapa kau tanyakan ini hmm?"

Heechul menatap Namsoo sambil mengangkat sebelah keningnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tau saja eomma. Sepertinya Taejun hyung dan Lu ge itu berpacaran ya?"

"Ya seperti begitu. Oh ya, katanya Tao mau menginap disini. Apa itu benar?"

"Nde eomma, nah aku jemput Taoie dulu ne. Pai - pai eomma"

Namsoo berlari meninggalkan Heechul menuju rumah Tao dengan sepeda gunung miliknya.

.

Taejun dan Luhan sudah sampai disekolah mereka sepuluh menit yang lalu dan lima menit yang acaranya sudah dimulai.

Seluruh siswa - siswi yang hadir menikmati rangkaian acara yang ada, kecuali Sehun.

Sehun tidak suka melihat Taejun dekat dengan Luhan, sangat tidak suka namun apa daya? Sehun bukan siapa - siapanya Luhan jadi Sehun tidak bisa melarang Luhan. Kenapa Sehun seperti ini? Jawabannya hanya satu yaitu **'CINTA'**. Yap... Sehun mencintai Luhan walapun mereka baru saling mengenal enam hari ini. Sehun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sehun ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan tapi setiap ada kesempatan pasti ada saja yang mengganggu, jadilah Sehun hanya bisa memendam perasaannya terhadap Luhan.

Acara sudah berlansung selama dua jam dan selama dua pula Taejun selalu berada disamping Luhan itu membuat Sehun cemburu.

"Sehun, kulihat dari tadi kau diam saja. Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Minseok

Sehun menoleh ke arah Minseok.

_**'Ya aku sakit melihat mereka'**_ batin Sehun

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak sakit" jawab Sehun

"Oh, kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah hyung"

"Kau cemburu ya melihat Taejun hyung dan Luhan?" Celetuk Minseok

"Begitulah" jawab Sehun tak bersemangat

"Hai hyung, hai Sehun" sapa Joonmyeon

"Hai Joonmyeon" balas Minseok

Sehun hanya menatap Joonmyeon tanpa berniat menjawab sapaannya.

Joonmyeon berdiri disebelah kiri Sehun dan Minseok disebelah kanan Sehun. Sehun diapit Joonmyeon dan Minseok.

"Kau kenapa Sehuna?" Tanya Joonmyeon

Sehun memandang Joonmyeon.

"Gweanchana hyung"

"Attention please" kata Taejun yang saat ini berdiri diatas panggung

Semua orang menoleh kearah Taejun termasuk Sehun walaupun sebenarnya dia malas.

"Malam ini aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang..." Ujar Taejun

Taejun menatap Luhan yang berdiri didepan panggung lalu menjulurkan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Luhan naik keatas panggung.

Luhan yang mengerti langsung naik keatas panggung dan berdiri di samping Taejun.

"Luhan" panggil Taejun

Sehun menatap intens kearah Luhan.

Taejun berlutut dihadapan Luhan membuat Luhan kaget dengan aksi Taejun itu.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan? Ayo berdiri" kata Luhan

Taejun hanya menggeleng. Taejun meraih tangan Luhan.

"Lu sejak di JHS dulu aku sudah menyukaimu namun aku belum berani mengungkapkannya dan sekarang aku baru berani mengungkapkannya. Lu... Do you want to be my lover?"

Luhan menatap orang - orang yang berada di bawah panggung tersebut dan matanya menangkap Sehun yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang entahlah, hanya Sehun dan Tuhan yang tahu arti tatapan itu.

_**'Jangan terima Lu'**_ batin Sehun

Taejun meremas tangan Luhan membuat Luhan menatap Taejun kembali.

_**'Kumohon Lu, jangan terima'**_ batin Sehun lagi

Luhan menutup matanya sejenak lalu membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"I Do" jawab Luhan

Sehun langsung meninggalkan acara itu, panggilan Minseok dan Joonmyeon tak Sehun hiraukan.

Taejun langsung berdiri lalu memeluk Luhan.

"Gomawo Lu, jeongmal gomawo" bisik Taejun

Siswa - siswi yang berada disana bertepuk tangan melihat Taejun diterima Luhan.

Luhan membalas pelukan Taejun.

"Chonmaneyo hyung" balas Luhan

.

"AAAAARRRGGH" teriak Sehun dalam mobil

"Kenapa kau nerimanya? Kenapa?!" Tanya Sehun entah pada siapa

Sehun memukul stir mobilnya, melampiskan kekesalannya pada stir mobil. Lebih baik seperti itu daripada Sehun memukul orang.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu, tidakkah kau paham tentang itu?"

"Bodoh! Ya aku sangat bodoh!"

"AAAAARRRGGH" teriak Sehun lagi

"Harusnya aku menghentikan Taejun hyung tadi! Tapi kenapa aku hanya diam?! AAARRGH STUPID"

"Kau yang memberiku cinta dan kau yang membuatnya hancur Lu"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun memukul sitr mobilnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan menunggumu" gumam Sehun

Sehun menyalahkan mobilnya lalu melaju meninggalkan sekolahnya.

.

.

.

**Lanjut?** **Apa END?**

_**A/N: Annyeong yorobun :)**_

_**Hyewon balik lagi dengan ff baru. Oya mianhae hyewon blum bisa bls review kalian di ff nae 'YOU WILL BE MINE' karna pengaturan email hyewon d hp lagi ada masalah, udh hyewon bkin tpi gk jdi :(**_

_**Tpi kalian gk usah khawatir karna review kalian udh hyewon baca semua :)**_

_**Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo udh mau baca, review, follow dan favorite ff hyewon. Hyewon seneng banget dan review kalian bkin hyewon semangat buat nulis. Buat yang minta sequel 'YOU WILL BE MINE' sabar ne, sequelnya masih d pikirin hehehe :D**_

_**Pai pai :) *lambai-lambai bareng HunHan***_

_**2014 nyon, 11 wol, 20 il mogyoil**_

_**(Kamis, 20 November 2014)**_

_**03.04 AM**_

_**Han Hye Won**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets Of The Heart**

•

•

•

•

•

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy (boys love), OCC, Typo petak umpet, alur kecepetan.

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua dan keluarga. Cerita ini murni dan asli milik saya.

Rated: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Chapter: 2/?

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt

Main cast: - Oh Se Hun

- Lu Han

Support cast: - Park Tae Jun (ulzzang)

- Members EXO

- And others

Summary: "Aku kan sudah bilang lantai ini sepi tapi kau tidak mau dengar" jawab Sehun

Sehun bersmirk ria, membuat Luhan takut.

_**'Ya Tuhan, semoga aku tidak diculik Sehun sunbae'**_batin Luhan

Luhan menelan salivanya susah payah.

"Mak-maksud s-sunbae?"

Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu berbisik.

"Aku akan menculikmu"

DEG

_**'Andweee!'**_Teriak Luhan dalam hati

**HunHan**

**(Secrets Of The Heart)**

**Chapter 2**

**"For Event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple"**

•

•

•

•

**Happy reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous chapter**

"AAAAARRRGGH" teriak Sehun dalam mobil

"Kenapa kau nerimanya? Kenapa?!" Tanya Sehun entah pada siapa

Sehun memukul stir mobilnya, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada stir mobil. Lebih baik seperti itu daripada Sehun memukul orang.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu, tidakkah kau paham tentang itu?"

"Bodoh! Ya aku sangat bodoh!"

"AAAAARRRGGH" teriak Sehun lagi

"Harusnya aku menghentikan Taejun hyung tadi! Tapi kenapa aku hanya diam?! AAARRGH STUPID"

"Kau yang memberiku cinta dan kau yang membuatnya hancur Lu"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun memukul stir mobilnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan menunggumu" gumam Sehun

Sehun menyalahkan mobilnya lalu melaju meninggalkan sekolahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Taejun menjemput Luhan untuk ke sekolah seperti biasa. Sudah seminggu sejak Taejun dan Luhan resmi berpacaran Taejun selalu menjemput dan mengantar Luhan ke sekolah.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Luhan pamit berangkat ke sekolah.

"Eomma, appa, Sooie. Aku berangkat ya" pamit Luhan sambil mencium pipi Hangeng, Heechul dan Namsoo bergantian

Namsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban karena mulutnya penuh dengan nasi goreng.

"Ne hati - hati ya Lu" pesan Hangeng

"Hati - hati ya sayang" pesan Heechul

"Ne arraseo" ujar Luhan

Luhan pun menghampiri Taejun yang sedang menunggunya di halaman rumahnya.

"Pagi hyung" sapa Luhan

"Pagi juga baby" balas Taejun lalu mencium pipi kiri Luhan

"Kajja, kita berangkat baby"

"Ne hyung"

Taejun membuka pintu kursi penumpang yang berada disamping kursi pengemudi lalu mempersilahkan Luhan masuk, Taejun memutar dan masuk kedalam mobil lalu bergegas menuju sekolah.

**.**

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, Sehun bergegas menuju kelasnya. Saat melewati koridor Sehun berpapasan dengan Taejun yang sedang menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Pagi Sehun" sapa Taejun sambil tersenyum

"Pagi Sehun hyung" sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum manis

Sehun menatap Taejun dan Luhan dengan tatapan khasnya yang tajam dan jangan lupa aura dinginnya.

"Pagi juga" balas Sehun datar dan tanpa senyum

Sehun berjalan melewati Taejun dan Luhan tanpa menoleh lagi.

_**'Sehun hyung sikapnya berubah'**_ lirih Luhan

_**'Mian Lu'**_ batin Sehun

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang untuk melihat Sehun, berharap Sehun berbalik dan tersenyum tapi nyatanya tidak. Luhan memandang punggung Sehun dengan tatapan sedih lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke kelas sambil menundukan kepala ah jangan lupa raut sedih yang tercetak diwajah tampannya -cantik-

"Hei baby jangan sedih begitu, Sehun memang seperti itu jangan di pikirkan ne" hibur Taejun

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Ne hyung"

"Jja masuklah baby" ujar Taejun

"Eoh? Sudah sampai ya?"

"Kita sudah didepan kelasmu baby. Masuklah, hyung ke kelas ne"

Luhan mengangguk pelan (lagi).

"Hati - hati ya"

"Arraseo baby"

Taejun pun meninggalkan Luhan dan beralih ke kelasnya.

"Pagi Kyungie" sapa Luhan lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi

"Pagi juga Lulu" balas Kyungsoo

"Lu... Kamu kenapa? Kamu sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir

"Gweanchana Kyung"

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu terlihat tidak baik - baik saja. Apa ada masalah?" Selidik Kyungsoo

Luhan mengangguk.

"Masalahnya apa Lu? Ayo ceritakan padaku, siapa tahu aku bisa bantu"

"Sehun hyung" kata Luhan

"Kau punya masalah dengan Sehun sunbae?"

Luhan mengangguk lemas.

"Sudah seminggu ini sikap Sehun hyung berubah jadi dingin padaku. Apa Sehun hyung marah ya? Tapi kalau Sehun hyung marah, aku tidak tahu penyebabnya apa. Seingatku, aku tidak berbuat salah padanya. Menurutmu Sehun hyung kenapa ya?" Aduh Luhan dengan raut sedihnya

_**'Kenapa Luhan sedih ya? Sehun sunbae kan orangnya memang seperti itu'**_ batin Kyungsoo

Sehun memang bersikap dingin, pendiam, cuek, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, tatapan matanya tajam dan menusuk serta beraura dingin tapi semua itu akan hilang saat Sehun bersama Luhan. Saat bersama Luhan, Sehun tidak lagi bersikap dingin, pendiam dan cuek. Sehun akan berubah menjadi orang yang hangat, perhatian, dan cerewet. Sikapnya akan berubah 360 derajat ketika dan hanya bersama Luhan. Tapi semenjak Luhan menjadi namjachingu Taejun sikap Sehun kembali seperti semula.

"Sehun sunbae kan orangnya memang seperti itu Lu. Kau kan tahu sendiri julukannya itu 'Prince ice' jadi tidak heran kalau sikapnya begitu"

Luhan menggeleng cepat.

"Ani Kyung-ah. Sehun hyung sikapnya selalu hangat padaku tapi semenjak Taejun hyung menjadi namjachinguku, Sehun hyung sikapnya berubah jadi dingin"

Luhan menunduk, matanya berkaca - kaca

Merasa kehilangan eoh? Ya... Itu pasti karena Luhan dekat dengan Sehun ah... Atau mungkin Luhan punya perasaan pada Sehun namun dia belum menyadari hal itu.

"Mungkin Sehun sunbae cemburu makanya sikapnya berubah"

"Eoh? Cemburu?"

Luhan mengerjap imut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum, bibirnya membentuk seperti bentuk hati, sangat indah.

"Kenapa tidak tanyakan langsung pada Sehun sunbae?"

"Tanyakan langsung? Apa harus ya Kyung?"

"Ne, kalau tidak ditanyakan langsung kamu tidak akan tahu kan kenapa Sehun sunbae seperti itu?"

_**'Ah... Benar juga'**_

"Baiklah, nanti akan ku tanyakan pada Sehun hyung"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi.

"Sudah jangan sedih lagi ya. Ayo senyum"

"Ne Kyung"

Luhan tersenyum tapi matanya masih memancarkan kesedihan.

"Lu, tugas dari Kim sonsaengnim sudah selesai belum?"

"Sudah, kamu bagaimana Kyung?"

"Masih ada dua nomor yang belum ku kerjakan"

Luhan membuka tasnya lalu mengambil buku tugasnya.

"Ini Kyung, lihat punyaku saja"

"Ah gomawo Lu"

"Chonmaneyo"

Kyungsoo langsung menyalin jawaban dari Luhan sambil mengujinya.

Luhan adalah anak yang pintar, sewaktu di JHS (Junior High School) dulu dirinya sering di tawarkan untuk mengikuti kelas akselerasi tapi Luhan menolaknya karena dia ingin lulus bersama teman - teman seangkatannya.

Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang baru tiba di kelas langsung menyerbuh meja Luhan.

"Luhan... Pinjamkan aku buku tugas matematikamu ne? Tugasku belum selesai" kata Jongdae

"Bukunya sedang di pinjam Kyungsoo" jawab Luhan

"Lu, bantu aku mengerjakan tugas Kim sonsaengnim ne? Please..." mohon Chanyeol sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan dada

"Ne, sini aku bantu"

Chanyeol langsung menyeret Luhan ke kursinya lalu Luhan mulai membantu Chanyeol mengerjakan tugasnya.

Chanyeol tidak hanya memperhatikan penjelasan Luhan tapi memperhatikan lekuk wajah Luhan.

_**'Cantik tapi tidak mau mengakuinya hehe'**_ batin Chanyeol

Tempat Kyungsoo dan Jongdae sedikit berisik karena ulah Jongdae.

"Yak! Jongdae jangan memakai buku itu sendiri" protes Kyungsoo

"Kau kan hampir selesai Kyung, jadi aku dulu yang pinjam"

"Tapi punyaku belum selesai babo" kesal kyungsoo sambil merebut buku tugas Luhan

"Yak! Aku juga mau lihat"

Dari arah tempat duduk Chanyeol sangat tenang karena Chanyeol memperhatikan penjelasan Luhan dengan seksama sesekali bertanya.

"Lu, apa ini sudah benar?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjukan nomor tugas yang baru dia kerjakan

"Nah itu sudah benar, tapi yang ini salah Yeol. Yang ini harusnya memakai rumus ini"

Luhan menghapus jawaban Chanyeol lalu mengganti dengan jawaban yang benar.

"Nah selesai" ucap Luhan senang

"Gomawo Lu. Luhan jjang!" Seru Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan dua jempol dan menunjukan senyum mautnya -senyum lima jari-

"Chonmaneyo Yeol, aku kesana dulu ya"

"Iya Lu"

Luhan pun ikut tersenyum lalu bangkit dari kursi Chanyeol menuju mejanya.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Luhan yang berdiri di samping mejanya

Jongdae menoleh lalu menggeleng.

"Aku sudah selesai Lu, gomawo ne" kata Kyungsoo

Luhan mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Chonmaneyo Kyung"

"Hei kotak... Sana kembali ke alammu" ketus Kyungsoo

"Tugasku belum selesai" kata Jongdae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Sudahlah Kyung, biarkan saja. Lanjutkan saja tugasnya Dae-ah"

"Gomawo Lu" jawab Jongdae

Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo lalu memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ck..." Decih Kyungsoo

Tiga menit kemudian tugas Jongdae pun selesai.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Lu gomawo ne" ucap Jongdae

"Chonmaneyo Dae-ah" balas Luhan

"Aku kesana dulu ya Lu"

"Iya Dae"

Jongdae kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berada disamping Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi anak -anak" sapa Kim sonsaengnim yang baru tiba

"Pagi saem" balas siswa - siswi kelas X-1 serempak

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian! Bagi yang tugasnya belum selesai silahkan tinggalkan kelas ini sampai jam pelajaran saya selesai" tegas Kim sonsaengnim

"Untung tugasku sudah selesai" gumam Jongdae pelan

Luhan, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jongdae serta murid - murid yang lainnya mengumpulkan tugas mereka. Ada beberapa siswa - siswi yang keluar kelas karena tidak membuat tugas.

**.**

"Sehun apa benar hari ini sunbae kita yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar akan pulang?" Tanya Kai

Kelas XI-1 -kelas Sehun- pagi ini kosong karna Jung sonsaengnim sedang cuti melahirkan.

"Ne" jawab Sehun singkat, padat dan jelas

Setiap orang yang menjadi lawan bicara Sehun harus extra sabar karena jawaban yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya itu adalah jawaban yang singkat, padat dan jelas. Tapi teman - teman Sehun dan orang - orang yang didekatnya sudah tahu akan hal itu jadi mereka sudah terbiasa.

"Berarti Chihoon sunbae juga akan pulang. Aku jadi khawatir dengan itu"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pspnya ke wajah Kai teman sebangkunya sekaligus sahabatnya. Sehun menatap Kai seolah berkata 'Wae?'

Kai yang mengerti dengan tatapan Sehun, melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Chihoon sunbae dan Taejun hyung kan belum resmi putus mungkin setelah Chihoon sunbae pulang, pasti Chihoon sunbae akan kembali mengejar Taejun hyung. Dan kau tahu sendiri kan? Kalau saat ini Luhan adalah namjachingu Taejun hyung hmm besar kemungkinan Chihoon sunbae akan membuat hubungan Taejun hyung dan Luhan kandas dan Chihoon sunbae pasti akan memakai segala cara untuk itu" jelas Kai

_**'Benar juga. Aku harus menjaga Luhan'**_ batin Sehun

Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Oh ya, apa sepupumu jadi pindah kesini?" Tanya Kai

"Iya"

"Kapan dia akan pindah?"

"Molla"

"Nanti kenalkan padaku ne?"

"Ne"

**.**

Jam istirahat telah tiba siswa - siswi mulai menyerbuh kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Luhan, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Yixing. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di kantin menikmati menu makanan yang mereka pesan. Diantara mereka berlima hanya Yixing yang berbeda kelas dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Yixing berada di kelas X-2 sedangkan Luhan, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Jongdae berada di kelas X-1.

"Hei katanya hari ini sunbaenim yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar akan pulang. Aku jadi penasaran dengan wajah - wajah sunbaenim kita" kata Yixing

"Kau dapat berita darimana Xing-ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Dikelasku sudah ramai dengan berita itu. Aku juga mendengarnya dari Joonmyeon hyung" jawab Yixing

Saat ini Yixing sedang dekat dengan Joonmyeon.

"Aku juga mendengarnya tadi pagi saat melewati koridor. Banyak siswi - siswi yang bergosip soal itu" ucap Jongdae

"Dan gosipnya salah satu dari para sunbaenim itu adalah mantan Taejun sunbae" kata Yixing

"Nah benar. Aku juga dengar gosip itu tapi dari kabar yang beredar mereka belum resmi putus" timpal Jongdae

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanannya kearah Yixing dan Jongdae.

Chanyeol yang melihat tatapan Luhan langsung menendang pelan kaki Jongdae.

"Aargh" ringis Jongdae sambil mengusap kakinya

Chanyeol langsung memberi isyarat untuk Jongdae dan Yixing.

"Sudah Lu tenang saja itu akan hanya gosip" hibur Kyungsoo

"Ne Kyungie" jawab Luhan

"Jangan dipikirkan ya ge" seru Yixing

Yixing memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'gege' karena Luhan lebih tua dari Yixing.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Ayo lanjutkan makan kalian" kata Chanyeol menengahi

Diam - diam Sehun memandangi Luhan dari mejanya yang berjarak beberapa meter dari meja Luhan.

_**'Aku akan melindungimu'**_ batin Sehun

"Kau sedang melihat apa Sehun-ah?" Tanya Joonmyeon

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan" kata Kai sambil melihat Kyungsoo yang berada disamping kanan Luhan

"Hei Sehun-ah, jangan hanya memandanginya saja. Ayo sana hampiri dia" ucap Minseok yang memperhatikan Sehun sedari tadi

Kai, Minseok dan Joonmyeon sudah tahu kalau Sehun menyukai ah ani! Sehun mencintai Luhan dan mereka (Kai, Minseok dan Joonmyeon) mendukung Sehun.

"Ani hyung"

"Wae Sehun-ah? Mumpung Luhan tidak bersama Taejun hyung"

"Ne Sehun, benar kata Minseok hyung" seru Kai

Sehun hanya menggeleng lalu melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertundah

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini eoh?" Tanya Joonmyeon

"Molla" jawab Sehun

_**'Mungkin sampai waktunya tiba'**_ lanjut Sehun dalam hati

Joonmyeon dan Minseok hanya membuang nafas kasar sedangkan Kai hanya menggeleng.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam pulang sekolah telah tiba seluruh siswa - siswi bergegas pulang untuk beristirahat setelah otak mereka terkuras habis dengan pelajaran hari ini.

Luhan sedang membereskan buku - buku pelajaran miliknya lalu menatanya kedalam tasnya.

"Lu... Kyung... kami duluan ne" pamit Jongdae dan Chanyeol

"Kalian hati - hati ne" jawab Luhan

"Lulu... Aku juga duluan ne" pamit Kyungsoo

"Ne Kyungie hati - hati"

Dddrrrtt Dddrrrtt

1 message

From: Taejun hyung

**'Baby mianhae, hyung tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang hari ini. Hyung ada urusan yang tidak bisa hyung tinggalkan. Mianhae baby, saranghae'**

Luhan mengetik balasan pesan untuk Taejun.

To: Taejun hyung

**'Gweanchana hyung, hati - hati ne. Nado :)'**

Luhan mengambil tasnya lalu meninggal kelasnya yang sudah sepi lalu beralih ke lift menuju lantai satu.

Koridor lantai satu sekolah sudah sepi tinggal beberapa siswa dan siswi yang lewat.

Luhan mengambil earphone dari dalam tasnya lalu disambungkan ke ponselnya dan mulai menikmati lagu yang mengalun lewat earphonenya.

BRUUUG

Luhan terjatuh setelah menabrak seseorang karena Luhan tidak memperhatikan jalan.

"Appo" ringis Luhan

Bokong sexynya mendarat tidak elit di lantai koridor sekolah yang dingin.

Sebuah tangan menjulur ke arah Luhan. Luhan mendongak lalu matanya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Sehun.

DEG...

Jantung Sehun berdebar kencang.

"Gweanchana?" Tanya Sehun khawatir

"Appo hyung" aduh Luhan

Sehun membungkuk untuk membantu Luhan berdiri. Sehun menaruh tangan kanan Luhan di pundaknya lalu tangan kiri Sehun melingkar manis di pinggang ramping Luhan. Earphone serta ponsel yang Luhan kenakan dilepaskan oleh Sehun dan menaruhnya ke dalam tas Luhan.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dari samping

Sehun memapah Luhan berjalan menelusuri koridor menuju tempat parkir.

Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Ini mau pulang hyung"

DEG...

Jantung Luhan mulai berdebar - debar tak karuan.

_**'Ada apa dengan jantungku?'**_ Batin Luhan

Luhan tidak pernah seperti ini saat bersama Taejun. Luhan seperti ini ketika bersama Sehun dan hanya Sehun yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti ini.

"Kamu pulang sendiri?"

"Iya hyung"

Nafas Sehun menerpah kulit pipi Luhan membuat Luhan sulit bernafas dan darahnya berdesir membuat pipi Luhan merona akibat posisi mereka yang cukup dekat.

"Wajahmu merah. Kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun khawatir

Ani! Sebenarnya Sehun tidak khawatir dengan wajah Luhan yang merona itu karena Sehun tahu Luhan sedang merona bukan sakit. Sehun hanya ingin menggoda Luhan.

"A-ani hyung"

"Benarkah?"

"N-ne hyung"

Sesampainya di tempat parkir Sehun dan Luhan langsung menuju mobil Sehun. Sehun membukakan pintu kursi penumpang yang berada disamping kursi pengemudi. Setelah memastikan Luhan aman duduk di kursi penumpang, Sehun memutar dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Sehun menyalahkan mesin mobilnya.

Suasana dalam mobil hening yang terdengar hanya suara deru AC.

"H-hyung" cicit Luhan sambil menatap Sehun

Sehun menatap Luhan.

"A-apa hyung marah?"

"Waeyo?" Jawab Sehun datar

"Sikap hyung berubah seminggu ini. Apa hyung marah?" Tanya Luhan sambil memilin ujung blazernya

"hmm"

_**'Ternyata benar Sehun hyung marah'**_

Hening kembali.

Sehun masih enggan meninggalkan tempat parkir sekolah. Sehun masih betah berlama - lama bersama Luhan. Kapan lagi dapat duduk berdua dengan Luhan, pikir Sehun.

"M-mianhae hyung" kata Luhan

"Memangnya kau tahu salahmu apa?"

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Sehun ucapkan selama seminggu ini.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, oh... Jangan lupakan raut sedih Luhan dan matanya sudah berkaca - kaca.

_**'Aku cemburu! Kau tahu?!'**_ Batin Sehun

Sehun menghelah nafas.

"K-kata Kyungsoo, hyung cemburu" gumam Luhan tapi suaranya masih bisa di tangkap oleh Sehun

_**'Great! Temanmu saja tahu, kenapa kau tidak Luhan-ah?'**_

"Apa itu benar hyung"

"Ne"

Luhan membulatkan matanya lalu menatap Sehun.

"Jadi benar hyung cemburu?"

Sehun mengangguk samar.

"M-mianhae hyung"

"..."

"H-hyung, mianhae"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu tapi ada syaratnya, ottokke?"

Sehun mulai cerewet.

"Syarat?"

Luhan mengerjap imut.

_**'Astaga... Anak ini selalu saja menggodaku dengan tingkahnya. Ya Tuhan... Kuatkan aku'**_

"Ne. Mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau ya sudah"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ne aku mau. Apa syaratnya?"

Sehun bersmirk ria.

"Besok bawahkan aku bekal yang kamu masak sendiri"

"Bekal? Tap-"

"Tidak ada tapi. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, arra?"

"Ne, arraseo"

Hening (lagi)

Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan siap membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

Selama diperjalanan Sehun dan Luhan tidak bicara, Sehun ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi egonya menyuruh Sehun untuk tetap diam.

Saat melewati kedai bubble tea langganannya Sehun berhenti lalu memakirkan mobil sportnya di dekat kedai bubble tea langganannya.

"Mau ikut?" Tanya Sehun sambil membuka safety beltnya

"Ne hyung"

Sehun turun dari mobilnya diikuti Luhan.

Sehun mulai memesan bubble teanya.

"Rasa taro kan?"

"Ne hyung, deng-"

"Dengan cup besar"

Luhan mengangguk cepat, matanya berbinar karena Sehun sudah hafal dengan pesanan Luhan.

Setelah mendapatkan bubble tea, Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke mobil lalu mengantar Luhan pulang.

Suasana didalam mobil kembali hening sampai tiba di rumah Luhan.

"Hyung gomawo ne sudah mengantarku pulang dan membelikanku bubble tea" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Chonmaneyo"

Luhan turun dari mobil Sehun lalu Sehun menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Hati - hati ne hyung, jangan ngebut"

"Ne arraseo" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis

Sehun meninggalkan kediaman Luhan dan menuju kediamannya.

Luhan memasuki rumah sambil tersenyum, para maid yang menyambutnya ikut tersenyum bahagia.

**.**

Setelah pulang sekolah Kai mengajak Kyungsoo kencan. Kai dan Kyungsoo saat ini sedang menikmati kencan mereka di cafe milik Kai.

"Hyung, kau tahu? Tadi pagi saat Luhan masuk kelas wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan. Coba hyung tebak siapa yang membuatnya seperti itu?" Ucap Kyungsoo

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan namjachingunya, Taejun hyung. Aku benar kan baby?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Salah! Luhan seperti itu karena Sehun sunbae"

"Mwo?! Karena Sehun?! Waeyo baby?" Kata Kai antusias

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat wajah antusias Kai.

"Ne, Luhan seperti itu karena sikap Sehun sunbae yang dingin padanya. Padahal kan Sehun sunbae memang seperti itu tapi kenapa Luhan sedih ya? Apa Luhan menyukai Sehun sunbae?"

Kyungsoo meneguk jus miliknya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kata Luhan, Sehun sunbae tidak seperti itu. Sehun sunbae selalu bersikap hangat padanya tapi semenjak Luhan menjadi namjachingu Taejun sunbae, sikap Sehun sunbae berubah menjadi dingin. Nah itu yang membuatnya sedih" jelas Kyungsoo

"Luhan seperti itu karena Luhan dan Sehun itu bisa dibilang cukup dekat, mungkin Luhan merasa kehilangan. Sehun juga terlihat menyedihkan semenjak Luhan menjadi namjachingu Taejun hyung" kata Kai

"Ne hyung. Hmm... Sehun sunbae juga seperti itu? Apa mereka merasa kehilangan ya hyung?"

"Ne baby Soo. Mereka merasa kehilangan itu pasti karena mereka dekat. Kau tahu? Sehun itu menyukai ah ani! Sehun mencintai Luhan. Dulu setiap Sehun ingin menyatakan perasaannya pasti ada saja gangguannya, hingga malam inagurasi tiba Taejun hyung menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan dan sialnya Luhan menerima Taejun hyung tanpa mengetahui perasaan Sehun. Semenjak itu Sehun menjadi lebih pendiam" terang Kai

"Sehun sunbae mencintai Luhan?! Ah aku harus memberitahu Luhan soal ini"

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil ponselnya namun tidak berhasil karena tangannya ditahan Kai.

"Jangan beritahu Luhan soal ini. Yang tahu soal ini hanya aku, Joonmyeon hyung, Minseok hyung dan sekarang kau baby. Aku mohon jangan beritahu Luhan tentang ini, biarkan Sehun yang mengatakannya sendiri pada Luhan. Arra?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Arraseo hyung. Aku janji tidak akan membocorkan ini pada Luhan"

Kyungsoo menunjukan V signnya pada Kai membuat Kai tersenyum lebar.

"Jaga rahasia ini ne? Ini adalah rahasia terpenting Sehun jadi jangan sampai bocor. Jangan beritahu siapapun"

"Ne hyungie, aku tidak akan beritahu siapapun tentang hal ini"

"Gomawo baby, saranghae" ucap Kai sambil mencium tangan kanan Kyungsoo

Pipi Kyungsoo merona akibat perlakuan Kai.

"C-chonmaneyo hyungie, nado saranghae"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

**.**

Taejun sedang duduk di kursi salah satu restorant yang berada di dalam bandara internasional Incheon. Taejun sedang menunggu seseorang yang baru pulang dari pertukaran belajar di jepang.

"Lama sekali anak itu" gumam Taejun sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Seorang namja memasuki restorant yang Taejun diami sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Namja itu celingak - celinguk mencari seseorang yang dia rindukan selama setahun ini. Setelah menemukan orang yang dia cari, namja itu langsung menghampiri orang itu lalu memeluk leher orang yang dia cari.

GREP...

Taejun tersentak setelah sepasang tangan melingkar dilehernya. Taejun mendongak untuk melihat orang yang memeluknya.

"Hai sayang... Neomu - neomu bogoshippo" kata namja itu

"Chihoon hyung" gumam Taejun

"Ne sayang ini aku" ucap namja itu -Chihoon-

Chihoon melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk di depan Taejun.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya Chihoon

"T-tentu saja aku merindukanmu hyung"

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang, aku lelah ingin istirahat"

"Kajja hyung"

Taejun dan Chihoon meninggalkan restorant tersebut lalu berjalan menuju tempat parkir bandara. Setelah memasukan barang - barang Chihoon ke dalam bagasi mobilnya, Taejun langsung masuk mobil dan siap menyalahkan mesin mobil tapi tangannya di tahan oleh tangan Chihoon.

"Junnie-ah" panggil Chihoon dengan nada manja

Taejun menoleh lengannya ditarik Chihoon. Chihoon langsung menyambar bibir Taejun sementara Taejun hanya terdiam akibat kejadian itu.

Chihoon melumat bibir Taejun membuat Taejun sadar, lalu mendorong tubuh Chihoon.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?! Kita sudah putus, tidak seharusnya kau seperti ini" ucap Taejun

"Ani! Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku tidak mau putus darimu. Aku mencintaimu Junnie-ah. Sangat mencintaimu"

"Tapi kita sudah berakhir hyung dan kau yang milihnya"

"ANIYA! Kita belum berakhir! Dan sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan berakhir!"

"Tapi bagiku kita sudah berakhir setelah kau memilih ke jepang. Jangan bilang kau lupa hyung?! Kau yang memilihnya"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kita berakhir TaeJun. Aku mencintaimu"

"Pilihan ada ditanganmu hyung dan kau telah memilih. Ingat?! Diamlah dan pakai safety beltmu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Chihoon diam tanpa melakukan apapun.

Taejun menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya kasar.

"Pakai safety beltmu hyung"

"..."

Taejun menarik safety belt Chihoon tapi gerakannya tertahan saat mau memasangnya.

Chihoon mencium bibir Taejun (lagi) lalu melumatnya kasar. Chihoon melingkarkan lengannya dileher Taejun lalu remas rambut Taejun. Awalnya Taejun diam namun semenit kemudian Taejun membalas ciuman Chihoon. Semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin panas.

Desahan Chihoon menjadi music dalam mobil Taejun. Tangan Chihoon tak tinggal diam dileher Taejun, tangan mulai turun ke daerah selangkangan Taejun lalu meremas junior Taejun membuat Taejun mendesah. Taejun melepaskan ciuman panas mereka karena mereka butuh nafas.

"Hhh... Hahh... Haahh..."

Chihoon dan Taejun menghirup nafas sebanyak - banyaknya untuk mengisi paru - paru mereka yang hampir kosong.

"Kau mulai nakal hyung" ucap Taejun

"Aku merindukannya Junnie-ah"

"Kita lanjutkan dirumahmu"

_**'Mianhae Lu'**_ batin Taejun

Chihoon mengangguk cepat.

"Saranghae Junnie" kata Chihoon

"Ne. Kita pulang sekarang"

Chihoon mengangguk paham lalu memakai safety beltnya, mobil Taejun mulai melaju membelah jalanan Incheon.

Semua kejadian yang berlangsung dalam mobil Taejun ada seseorang yang menyaksikannya dengan seksama.

"Ck... Stupid!" Gumam namja tampan bermata elang

Seorang pria berumur 45 tahun mendekati namja tampan itu.

"Tuan muda saatnya berangkat"

"Ne"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Taejun tidak menjemput Luhan kesekolah, jadi Luhan diantar oleh sopir pribadinya karena Luhan belum di izinkan menyetir sendiri. Mobil Luhan memasuki halaman sekolahnya.

"Itu kan Taejun hyung" gumam Luhan sambil tersenyum

Taejun membukakan pintu kursi penumpang yang ada disamping kursi pengemudi. Chihoon turun dari mobil Taejun sambil tersenyum lalu mencium pipi kiri Taejun.

Melihat kejadian itu senyum Luhan luntur.

"Eh namja itu siapa?" Tanya Luhan entah pada siapa

Sopir pribadi Luhan melihat kearah yang Luhan lihat daritadi.

"Mungkin namjachingunya" jawab supir pribadi Luhan

Luhan menoleh.

"Kau yakin hyung?" Tanya Luhan

Namja (sopir pribadi Luhan) itu mengangguk.

"Tapi hyung, Taejun hyung itu namjachinguku"

"Mianhae tuan muda. Saya hanya menebak saja" lirih namja itu

"Gweanchana Sunggyu hyung. Ah iya jangan panggil aku tuan muda saat hyung hanya berdua denganku, arra?"

"Ne tuan mu eh maksudku Luhan"

"Aku masuk dulu ya"

Luhan mengambil tasnya lalu turun dari mobilnya.

Luhan berjalan melewati tempat parkir sekolah.

"LUHAN..." Teriak seseorang

Orang itu menghampiri Luhan.

"Hei Yeol"

Chanyeol dan Luhan berhigh five ria.

"Kamu sendiri? Jongdae mana?" Tanya Luhan

"Molla. Jja, kita masuk kelas"

Chanyeol dan Luhan melangkah menuju kelas. Saat melewati persimpangan koridor Chanyeol dan Luhan melihat Taejun dan Chihoon sedang berpelukan mesra, saat Chihoon mau mencium Taejun, Chanyeol langsung menutup mata Luhan.

_**'Brengsek!'**_ Umpat Chanyeol dalam hati

Luhan hanya diam.

"Ikut aku" bisik Chanyeol

Chanyeol langsung menarik Luhan dari koridor itu.

Taejun mendorong Chihoon sehingga ciuman mereka berakhir.

"Chihoon hyung apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sekolah! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat eoh? Bagaimana kalau Luhan melihatnya" tanya Taejun

"Biar saja, mereka kan hanya tinggal lihat jadi ya nikmati saja dan kalau Luhan melihatnya itu bagus! Supaya kalian cepat berakhir!" jawab Chihoon santai

Taejun langsung meninggalkan Chihoon dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"CHAKKAMAN!" Teriak Chihoon

Taejun tetap berjalan dan tak menghiraukan teriakan Chihoon.

_**'Awas kau Luhan!'**_ Batin Chihoon

**.**

Jam pelajaran sudah berlangsung dari sejam yang lalu tapi Luhan dan Chanyeol tidak masuk kelas, mereka hanya berdiam diri diruang musik yang berada di lantai empat.

Chanyeol dan Luhan memainkan alat musik yang bisa mereka mainkan sambil sesekali bercanda. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang memetik gitar sementara Luhan memainkan piano.

"Yeol menurutmu namja yang bersama Taejun hyung dikoridor itu siapa?"

Chanyeol berhenti memetik gitar yang ia pegang daritadi.

"Entahlah Lu... Tapi mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Mian Lu tapi itu seperti yang terlihat" lirih Chanyeol

"Aku juga berpikir begitu Yeol. Apa namja itu sunbae kita yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar itu?"

"Iya Lu, dia sunbae kita. Namanya Lee Chi Hoon, dia siswa pertukaran pelajar itu"

"Apa Chihoon sunbae itu mantannya Taejun hyung?"

"Iya Lu"

"Ternyata benar"

Chanyeol menyerngitkan keningnya.

"Tadi pagi saat aku sampai aku melihat Taejun hyung bersama namja itu"

"Kamu tidak berangkat bersama Taejun sunbae?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kata Taejun hyung, dia tidak bisa menjemputku karena harus mengantar eommanya ke restorant mereka. Tapi ternyata Taejun hyung bohong, buktinya dia kesekolah dengan namja itu"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Luhan lalu duduk disamping Luhan dan memeluknya.

_**'Akhirnya aku bisa memelukmu lagi seperti dulu. Apa kau masih ingat Lu?'**_

"Hiks"

Satu isakan keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Uljima Lu..."

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Luhan.

Kepala Luhan bersadar di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Taejun hyung hiks selingkuh Yeol hiks"

"Uljimayo..."

"Apa yang harus hiks aku lakukan Yeol?"

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa, kalau Taejun sunbae dan Chihoon sunbae sudah lewat batas biar aku yang bertindak. Ssstt... Jangan menangis lagi ne"

Luhan mendongak, tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Chanyeol.

"Aku janji Lu" gumam Chanyeol sambil menghapus air mata Luhan

"Gomawo Yeol"

Luhan akhirnya membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

Dari luar ruangan ada seseorang yang menyaksikan Chanyeol dan Luhan berpelukan membuatnya terbakar api cemburu (lagi) dan marah. Namun bukan marah karena Luhan dan Chanyeol berpelukan tapi marah karena Luhan menangis. Yap... Orang itu adalah Sehun yang baru datang kesekolah.

Kenapa Sehun baru datang kesekolah? Karena Sehun baru pulang dari jeju.

_**'Jadi kau menangis gara - gara Taejun hyung?! Tidak akan ku biarkan!'**_ batin Sehun

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, buku - buku tangannya memutih akibat kepalannya yang kuat.

Sehun berjalan kearah UKS untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan pikirannya.

"Lu..." Panggil Chanyeol

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, hanya deru nafas yang teratur yang dapat di dengar Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah tidur rupanya hehe" gumam Chanyeol

Chanyeol menggendong Luhan ala bridal style. Chanyeol membawah Luhan ke UKS agar Luhan bisa tidur nyenyak disana.

Chanyeol adalah teman masa kecil Luhan sewaktu Chanyeol tinggal di China dulu. Chanyeol tinggal di China sejak berusia satu tahun dan pindah lagi ke Korea ketika berusia tujuh tahun. Chanyeol kecil sangat menyukai Luhan kecil yang polos, cantik, manis dan imut walaupun Luhan selalu membantah dan mengatakan kalau dia itu manly. Chanyeol mengetahui Luhan adalah teman masa kecilnya karena sewaktu masa orientasi siswa baru Chanyeol sering melihat Luhan diantar Hangeng kesekolah.

**.**

"Yeol, kau kemana saja? Kenapa jam pertama tidak masuk?" Tanya Jongdae ketika Chanyeol masuk kelas

"Aku dan Luhan tadi di ruang musik" jawab Chanyeol sambil melepas tasnya

"Chanyeol-ah apa kau melihat Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang baru bergabung di meja Chanyeol dan Jongdae

Kelas X-1 sedang kosong karena Song sonsaengnim sedang sakit.

"Luhan di UKS. Dia sedang tidur, kamu tidak usah khawatir Kyung-ya" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman khasnya

"Apa Luhan sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir

"Ani, Luhan baik - baik saja. Tadi aku dan Luhan bermain di ruang musik uumh mungkin Luhan kelelahan makanya dia tidur" jelas Chanyeol

"Omo?! K-kalian bermain apa eoh? Kenapa Luhan sampai kelelahan? Jangan bilang kalian melakukan 'itu' disana" Tanya Jongdae penasaran

Jongdae menekan kata 'itu'

"Chanyeol jangan bilang kau memaksa Luhan melakukan 'itu'?! Ku bunuh kau jika itu benar!" Ancam Kyungsoo

"Yak! Yak! Kalian bicara apa eoh?! Tentu saja aku dan Luhan tidak melakukan hal - hal yang kalian tuduhkan tadi. Kalian pikir aku sepicik itu huh?! Luhan itu sahabatku, aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya apalagi sampai berbuat 'itu' padanya. Aku masih waras! Astaga..." Kata Chanyeol sambil berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang

Well... Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah terjangkit sifat yadong Kai dan Jongdae sepertinya memang sudah begitu.

"Syukurlah kalian tidak melakukan 'itu', aku jadi lega" ujar Kyungsoo

"Hhh... Sayang sekali... Padahal jika kalian sudah melakukannya aku ingin menanyakan tentang hal 'itu' padamu Yeol" kata Jongdae

PLETAK

Satu jitakan sayang dari Chanyeol mendarat mulus di kepala Jongdae.

"Aaaww... Appo..." Ringis Jongdae

PLETAK

Satu jitakan sayang dari Kyungsoo juga mendarat mulus di kepala Jongdae.

"Yak! Appo..." Ringis Jongdae (lagi)

"Rasakan! Semoga sifat yadongmu bisa berkurang dengan jitakanku tadi" ucap Kyungsoo

"Appo eoh? Mau ku tambahkan lagi hmm?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikan alisnya dan memasang smirknya

Jongdae menelan salivanya susah payah karena wajah Chanyeol yang menakutkan.

"A-ani Yeol-ah. Aku bercanda hehe... Mianhae"

Jongdae menyengir sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Ck... Sudah hajar saja Yeol, biar sifat yadongnya itu hilang" seru Kyungsoo dengan smirknya

"Ya sepertinya anak ini harus ku hajar supaya tidak berpikir yang tidak - tidak antara aku dan Luhan"

"M-mianhae Yeol"

Jongdae langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan meninggalkan kelasnya agar tidak mendapatkan pukulan sayang dari Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah Jongdae yang kabur begitu saja.

**.**

Keadaan UKS sangat sunyi karena hanya ada Sehun dan Luhan disana. Bilik Sehun dan Luhan berhadapan.

"Eungh" lenguh Luhan

Mendengar suara lenguhan Luhan, Sehun langsung membuka matanya karena dia tahu itu suara Luhan. Sehun sudah melihat Luhan tadi, saat Chanyeol kembali ke kelas.

Luhan membuka matanya lalu mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang berlomba - lomba masuk ke dalam retinanya.

"Ini dimana ya?" Gumam Luhan

_**'Tadi kan aku bersama Chanyeol di ruang musik, kenapa sekarang aku disini? Apa ini...'**_

Luhan sudah berpikiran yang iya - iya, dengan cepat Luhan menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

_**'Hhh... Syukurlah Chanyeol tidak macam - macam'**_

"Aku lapar" ucap Luhan sambil memegang perutnya

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Luhan langsung, mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk Luhan.

Dddrrrtt Dddrrrtt

Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang berada dalam saku celananya.

1 message

From: Sehunie hyung

**'Aku juga lapar. Makananku mana?'**

Luhan menyerngit.

"Kenapa Sehunie hyung bisa tahu ya?" Tanya Luhan entah pada siapa

_**'Sehunie? Aigoo... Manisnya panggilan itu haha'**_ batin Sehun

Sehun mengetik pesan untuk Luhan lagi.

Dddrrrtt Dddrrrtt

Luhan melihat ponselnya yang dia genggam.

1 message

From: Sehunie hyung

**'Hei... Mana makananku? Aku sudah lapar. Panggilan untukku bagus juga, aku menyukainya Luhanie'**

Jantung Luhan berdetak cepat dan darahnya berdesir menimbulkan rona merah muda di pipi putihnya. Senyum manis langsung berkembang di bibir peach Luhan.

Luhan mengetik pesan balasan untuk Sehun.

To: Sehunie hyung

**'Aku ada di UKS, hyung kesini saja kalau lapar :p aku juga menyukai panggilan hyung untukku hehe'**

Senyum yang menghias di wajah Luhan belum pudar.

Dddrrrtt Dddrrtt

Ponsel dalam genggaman Sehun bergetar.

1 message

From: Luhanie baby

**'Aku ada di UKS, hyung kesini saja kalau lapar :p aku juga menyukai panggilan hyung untukku hehe'**

Sehun tersenyum membaca pesan Luhan.

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya lalu memakai sepatunya dan berjalan ke bilik Luhan.

SRET...

Sehun menyingkap kain penutup bilik Luhan dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang duduk di bangsal dengan bantal yang menyanggah punggung hingga lehernya.

"Hyung, kau disini" ucap Luhan

Sehun mendekati bangsal Luhan lalu duduk manis di bangsal Luhan sambil melihat ke arah Luhan dan tersenyum manis. Senyum yang menghilang seminggu ini telah muncul kembali.

_**'Tampan'**_ batin Luhan

"Mana makananku?" Tanya Sehun

"Makanannya ada di dalam tas, seb-"

Kalimat Luhan terpotong karena Sehun langsung mengambil tas Luhan yang tergeletak manis di atas meja samping bangsalnya, lalu membukanya. Setelah mendapatkan tas kecil yang berisi dua kotak bekal, Sehun langsung mengambilnya dan meletakan kembali tas Luhan.

"Gomawo Hanie. Kau buatkan aku apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum

Luhan merona lagi karena panggilan Sehun, dan jangan lupakan debaran jantungnya.

_**'Aku Hanie dan dia Hunie. Hehehe...'**_

Luhan terkekeh memikirkan itu.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan terkekeh hanya menggeleng.

"Hanie" panggil Sehun dengan nada lembut

Luhan kembali ke dunianya dengan panggilan lembut Sehun.

"Uumh... Apa hyung? Hyung bilang apa tadi?"

"Kau melamun ya? Aku tanya kau buatkan aku apa? Hmm"

"Ah itu... Lihat saja sendiri"

Sehun mengangguk lalu membuka kotak bekal yang dibawah Luhan. Luhan membawah dua kotak bekal untuk Sehun.

"Nasi goreng?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk imut.

"Nasi goreng sosis dan cupcake coklat" kata Luhan

"Kau memberiku dua bekal? Hmm... Baguslah, kebetulan aku sedang lapar"

"Iya hyung, habiskan semuanya ya"

"Shireo!"

"Wae hyung? Katanya hyung lapar"

"Kita makan ini bersama, kau juga lapar kan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Tapi hyung it-"

"Ssstt... Aku tidak menerima penolakan, arra?!"

Sehun meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir peach Luhan, membuat Luhan merona (lagi).

_**'Cantik'**_ batin Sehun

"Ne arraseo"

Sehun dan Luhan makan bersama, dengan Sehun yang menyuapi Luhan.

**.**

Jam istirahat telah tiba Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Yixing langsung bergegas ke UKS untuk melihat keadaan Luhan dan Sehun. Chanyeol dan Kai telah membelikan makanan untuk Sehun dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Yixing tahu Luhan di UKS karena Chanyeol yang memberitahu mereka sedangkan Kai tahu Sehun ada di UKS karena Sehun telah mengirim pesan untuk Kai tadi pagi setelah Sehun sampai di UKS.

"Menurut kalian apa Sehun sudah bertemu Luhan atau belum?" Tanya Kai

"Menurutku sudah hyung" jawab Chanyeol

"Menurutku belum, pasti sekarang Luhan masih tidur" jawab Kyungsoo

"Menurutku juga belum, mereka pasti sedang tidur sekarang" jawab Yixing

"Jawabanku sama dengan Kyungsoo dan Yixing. Mereka pasti sedang tidur sekarang" kata Kai

"Hhm... Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh hyung, mau tidak?" Tantang Chanyeol

"Boleh, apa taruhannya?" Seru Kai

"Kalau aku menang hyung harus membelikanku banana milk dan ice cream selama seminggu, masing - masing ukuran jumbo dan kalau aku kalah aku akan membelikan hyung sepatu. Bagaimana?"

"Hanya itu taruhannya? Aku pikir kau akan bertaruh motor denganku haha... Baiklah aku setuju"

"Tadinya aku ingin bertaruh cafe tapi aku takut hyung kalah, jadinya itu saja taruhannya. Kita deal ya hyung?" Kata Chanyeol sambil menampilkan smirknya

"Wow... Boleh juga taruhannya, tapi biarlah kita bertaruh lagi nanti. Yeah... Kita deal" ujar Kai dengan smirknya

Kyungsoo dan Yixing hanya menggeleng mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dan Kai.

Siswa - siswi 'EXO Internasional High School' rata - rata adalah anak - anak yang orang tuanya termasuk kalangan berada dan kalangan atas.

Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo dan Yixing telah sampai didepan UKS.

CKLEK

Chanyeol membuka pintu UKS lalu masuk diikuti Kai, Kyungsoo dan Yixing.

BLAM

Chanyeol mendekati bilik tempat Luhan lalu menyingkap kain yang menutup bilik tersebut.

SRET

Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang makan cupcake sambil bermain game di ipad milik Luhan langsung menoleh kedepan dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum manis, dibelakang Chanyeol ada Kai, Kyungsoo dan Yixing.

"Hai yorobun" sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum

_**'Hhh... Mengganggu saja'**_ batin Sehun

Sehun kembali bermain game dan makan cupcake buatan Luhan tanpa memperdulikan orang - orang disekitarnya kecuali Luhan.

"Hai Lulu, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mencomot cupcake yang Luhan pegang

"Iya Yeol, gomawo sudah mengantarku kemari, mian sudah merepotkanmu"

"Chonmaneyo Lu, aku tidak merasa di repotkan kok. Tenang saja"

"Sepertinya aku harus mentraktir tiang ini banana milk dan ice cream selama seminggu" gumam Kai

"Hehehe... Sabar hyung kan hanya seminggu, tentunya itu bukan masalah kan?" Bisik Kyungsoo

"Kau kalah hyung" gumam Yixing sambil menepuk bahu Kai lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan dan Chanyeol

"Lulu ge bogoshippo" ucap Yixing sambil memeluk Luhan

"Nado Xingie"

Luhan membalas pelukan Yixing.

Sehun langsung menatap tidak suka ke arah Yixing dan Luhan.

Kai mendekati Sehun.

"Jealous eoh?" Bisik Kai

"Sedikit" kata Sehun

Kai tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Lu, kau sudah makan belum? Tadi Chanyeol membelikanmu ini" kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjukan kantong kresek yang dibawah Chanyeol

"Aku juga membawahkanmu makanan Sehun-ah" kata Kai

"Aku sudah makan, uumh gomawo Yeol. Kau perhatian sekali nanti makanannya akan ku makan"

"Gomawo hyung" ucap Sehun sambil bermain game

"Chonmaneyo Lu. Makanannya harus habis ya, jangan disisakan" seru Chanyeol

Luhan mengangguk imut sambil tersenyum.

_**'Sabar Sehun... Sabar'**_ batin Sehun

Kai tertawa (lagi).

"Yak! Stop it hyung" protes Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Semua orang melihat ke arah Sehun lalu ikut tertawa karena tingkah Sehun (mempoutkan bibirnya) yang langkah itu.

**.**

Jam pulang sekolah telah tiba sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu namun Luhan belum pulang karena menunggu Taejun yang sedang rapat osis. Luhan tidak sendiri karena Kyungsoo dan Yixing menemaninya uumh lebih tepatnya mereka sedang menunggu kekasih mereka. Namun Yixing dan Joonmyeon belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, karena mereka saat ini masih dalam tahap pendekatan.

Satu jam telah berlalu namun rapat osis belum juga selesai, membuat Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Yixing jenuh karena harus menunggu seperti ini. Mereka menunggu tepat di depan ruang serbaguna.

"Aigoo... Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang mereka bahas didalam sana?" Tanya Yixing entah kepada siapa

"Aku mendapat pesan dari Kai hyung, katanya mereka sedang membahas camping tahunan dan penyelenggaraan pengrekrutan anggota osis baru. Kai hyung bilang rapatnya masih lama jadi Kai hyung menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan saja karena kemungkinan rapatnya akan selesai sore nanti" jelas Kyungsoo

"Hhh... Pantas saja mereka lama sekali" ucap Yixing

"Iya, ayo kita pulang" ajak Kyungsoo

"Ayo Kyung" ujar Yixing sambil membenahi tasnya

Luhan hanya diam sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone dan bermain game di ipadnya.

"Lu... Ayo pulang" ajak Kyungsoo sambil menarik kecil lengan blazer Luhan

Luhan tidak memberikan respon.

"Ge, ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah lapar" ajak Yixing

Luhan masih tetap diam.

Kyungsoo mencubit pipi putih Luhan.

"Awww appo..." Ringis Luhan

Kyungsoo melepaskan cubitannya, Yixing tertawa melihat pipi Luhan yang merah seperti tomat, sedangkan Luhan melepas earphonenya lalu mengusap pipinya.

"Appo" gumam Luhan

"Ayo kita pulang, rapatnya masih lama" kata Kyungsoo

"Iya ge, ayo kita pulang" ucap Yixing

"Kalian duluan saja, aku masih ingin disini" jawab Luhan dengan mengelus pipinya

"Mianhae Lu, pipimu jadi merah karena ulahku" lirih Kyungsoo

"Gweanchana Kyungie. Kalian duluan saja ya, aku akan menunggu Taejun hyung disini"

"Gomawo Lu, tapi rapatnya masih lama. Sudahlah ayo pulang"

"Iya ge, rapatnya masih lama. Barusan Joonmyeon hyung mengirim pesan menyuruhku untuk pulang, dia juga bilang gege dan Kyungsoo juga harus pulang tidak usah menunggu Taejun sunbae dan Kai hyung" kata Yixing

"Baiklah, jja kita pulang" kata Luhan

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Yixing akhirnya pergi meninggalkan lantai empat dan bergegas pulang namun saat tiba dilantai satu Luhan mendapatkan pesan dari Taejun untuk menemuinya di toilet lantai satu.

"Kyungie, Xingie, kalian ke parkiran duluan saja ya disana sudah ada Sunggyu hyung. Aku ke toilet sebentar ne"

"Jangan lama - lama ya ge" pesan Yixing

Kyungsoo dan Yixing berlalu menuju tempat parkir sekolah, sedangkan Luhan menuju toilet.

CKLEK

Luhan masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Taejun hyung" panggil Luhan

_**'Kenapa kosong ya? Dimana Taejun hyung?'**_

Luhan membuka satu per satu bilik toilet.

"Hyung... Kau dimana?"

Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Sunggyu telah menunggu Luhan sekitar sepuluh menit namun Luhan belum menampakan batang hidungnya. Membuat Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Sunggyu panik.

Dddrrtt Dddrrrtt

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar. Kyungsoo merogoh saku blazernya.

1 message

From: Kai hyungie

**'Baby apa kau sudah pulang?'**

Kyungsoo langsung mengetik balasan pesan Kai.

To: Kai hyungie

**'Belum hyung. Aku, Yixing dan Sunggyu hyung sedang menunggu Luhan di parkiran. Sudah sepuluh menit Luhan belum juga kembali dari toilet, aku khawatir Luhan ada apa - apa didalam sana'**

Kai menunggu balasan pesan Kyungsoo sambil mengetuk jarinya diatas meja. Saat ini anggota osis yang mengikuti rapat sedang istirahat sepuluh menit.

Dddrrrtt Dddrrtt

Ponsel Kai bergetar.

1 message

From: BabySoo

**'Belum hyung. Aku, Yixing dan Sunggyu hyung sedang menunggu Luhan di parkiran. Sudah sepuluh menit Luhan belum juga kembali dari toilet, aku khawatir Luhan ada apa - apa didalam sana'**

Kai menyikut lengan Sehun setelah membaca pesan Kyungsoo.

Sehun menoleh dan menatap Kai seolah bertanya 'apa?'

"Baca ini" kata Kai

Sehun mengambil ponsel Kai lalu membacanya, mata Sehun langsung membulat.

"Tanyakan Luhan ditoilet lantai berapa?!" Perintah Sehun

Kai langsung mengetik pesan untuk Kyungsoo, sementara Sehun menghubungi Luhan namun tidak tersambung membuat Sehun panik.

_**'Kau dimana Hanie? Ya Tuhan... Lindungilah Luhan'**_ batin Sehun

"Luhan ditoilet lantai satu" kata Kai

Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang serbaguna menuju lantai satu. Didalam lift Sehun terus berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa - apa pada Luhan.

**.**

"Hyung..." Panggil Luhan yang entah sudah berapa kali

Semua bilik toilet kosong.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetik pesan untuk Taejun.

To: Taejun hyung

**'Hyung, kau dimana?'**

Luhan menyimpan ponselnya.

"Mencari Taejun?" Tanya seseorang

Luhan tersentak kaget lalu berbalik untuk melihat orang yang bertanya padanya.

"S-sunbae" kata Luhan

Orang yang di panggil 'Sunbae' itu bersmirk ria.

Luhan meremas tali tas ranselnya.

_**'Mau apa dia?'**_ Batin Luhan

Orang itu berjalan mendekati Luhan, Luhan mundur setiap satu langkah orang itu.

"Kau takut anak manis?" Tanya orang itu

Luhan menelan salivanya susah payah.

"D-dimana Taejun hyung?" Tanya Luhan

"Aku kira kau ini siswa terpintar di angkatanmu ah mungkin bukan diangkatanmu saja namun disekolah ini tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau bodoh rupanya! Jelas - jelas Taejun sedang rapat jadi mana mungkin dia disini hanya untuk menemuimu?!"

_**'Lalu kalau bukan Taejun hyung yang mengirimiku pesan. Lantas siapa? Apa dia yang mengirimku pesan?' **_Batin Luhan

"Yang mengirimimu pesan itu aku bukan Taejun. Ponselnya ada padaku ah itu sebagai info untukmu"

_**'Aku benar. Aiish... Sialan!'**_

Orang itu berjalan mendekati Luhan kembali dan Luhan kembali mundur.

Orang itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku blazernya membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya. Keringat dingin mulai terlihat didahi Luhan.

BRUUUK

Punggung Luhan menabrak tembok toilet, membuat Luhan terpojok karena orang itu ada di hadapan Luhan sambil memutar pisaunya.

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?" Tanya orang itu

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau juga tahu hubunganku dengan Taejun?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi.

"Kau mendadak bisu ya? JAWAB AKU! JANGAN HANYA MENGANGGUK SAJA! JAWAB AKU ATAU KUBUNUH KAU SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak orang itu sambil mendekatkan pisau ke leher Luhan

Mata Luhan mulai berkaca - kaca.

_**'Selamatkan aku Tuhan'**_

"I-iya C-Chihoon sunbae, a-aku tahu t-tentang hu-hubungan s-sunbae dengan Taejun hyung. K-kalian a-adalah m-mantan s-sepasang k-kekasih" jawab Luhan terbata

"Ya itu benar tapi aku tidak mau putus dari Taejun karena aku mencintainya. Aku tahu kau adalah namjachingu Taejun, jadi aku mau kau putuskan Taejun hari ini juga kalau tidak, ku pastikan besok kau akan meninggalkan dunia ini! Arra?!"

"A-arraseo s-sunbae"

"Anak pintar, ya sudah aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa putuskan Taejun hari ini juga! Kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu! Ingat itu!" Tegas Chihoon sambil menurun pisau yang berada beberapa inci dari leher Luhan

Chihoon berjalan keluar toilet dan menyisakan Luhan yang merosot lemas ke lantai toilet. Badannya bergetar hebat dan berkeringat dingin, matanya berkaca - kaca.

CKLEK

Pintu toilet terbuka, Luhan memeluk lututnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya dan menangis dalam diam.

"Luhan" panggil seseorang yang baru masuk kedalam toilet

Suara yang familiar itu menyapa indra pendengaran Luhan membuat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya.

DEG

Orang itu berjongkok di depan Luhan.

"S-Sehun hyung" gumam Luhan

GREP...

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dan tangis Luhan pun pecah di pelukan Sehun.

BRAAAK

Pintu toilet terbuka kasar akibat tendangan seseorang. Orang itu ah ani! Beberapa orang itu langsung masuk kedalam toilet dan mendapati Sehun yang memeluk Luhan secara posesif dan Luhan yang menangis didalam dekapan Sehun.

Beberapa orang itu adalah Kai, Joonmyeon, Minseok, Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Sunggyu.

"Hiks a-aku hiks... T-takut" gumam Luhan dalam dekapan Sehun

Luhan meremas blazer Sehun.

"Ssstt... Jangan takut ada aku disini" bisik Sehun sambil mengusap punggung Luhan

"A-aku hiks takut hiks... A-aku hiks takut hyung hiks"

"Selama ada aku, kau akan tetap aman. Aku akan menjagamu, jadi jangan takut. Ssstt... Uljima"

Sehun mencium puncak kepala Luhan dan mengusap punggung Luhan.

Kai, Joonmyeon, Minseok, Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Sunggyu hanya diam sambil memandangi Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya lalu memandangi wajah Luhan. Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya lalu menghapus airmata Luhan.

"Aku akan melindungimu, aku janji" ucap Sehun

Luhan hanya diam sambil seseguhkan.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan dan mempersempit jarak mereka dan

CHU

Sehun mencium bibir peach Luhan, Luhan menutup matanya diikuti Sehun. Sehun hanya menciumnya tanpa melumat dan sebagainya.

_**'Apa anak itu tidak tahu bahwa disini ada orang selain mereka? Astaga..'**_ Batin Joonmyeon

_**'Luhan kenapa? Kenapa dia menangis seperti itu?'**_ Batin Minseok

_**'Dasar albino, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan'**_ batin Kai

_**'Luhan gege kenapa menangis seperti itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi? Ah Sehun sunbae mencari kesempatan, aigoo...'**_ Batin Yixing

_**'Ini kedua kalinya Sehun sunbae mencium Luhan didepan umum. Apa Sehun sunbae tidak sadar kalau disini ada orang lain selain mereka?! Luhan kenapa ya? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa Luhan menangis?'**_ Batin Kyungsoo

_**'Tuan muda, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa yang membuatmu takut? Dan siapa namja yang menciummu itu?'**_ Batin Sunggyu

Sehun menyudahi ciuman mereka lalu membuka matanya diikuti Luhan.

"Aku akan melindungimu" gumam Sehun

Jarak Sehun dan Luhan sangat sempit, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, deru nafas mereka masing - masing menerpah wajah mereka.

Luhan menatap mata Sehun lalu mengangguk pelan membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Sehun berdiri lalu membungkuk dan menggendong Luhan ala bridal style. Luhan memeluk leher Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun.

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang" kata Sehun sambil melewati Kai dan kawan - kawan

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Annyeong yorobun :)

Hyewon balik lagi dengan chapter 2 'Secret Of The Heart'. Yang minta chapnya dipanjangin, nih udh Hyewon panjangin :)

Mianhae, Hyewon baliknya lama krna Hyewon kesulitan buat chap 2nya. Makhlum ini ff pertama Hyewon yg berchatered.

Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo buat review, favorit, follow, kritik dan sarannya. Mianhae, Hyewon masih blm bisa bls review kalian semua karna pengaturan email d hp Hyewon blm jdi :( tpi review kalian udh Hyewon baca semua :)

2014 nyon, 12 wol, 17 il suyoil.

(Rabu, 17 december 2014)

10.05 PM

(22.05 WITA)

Han Hye Won


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets Of The Heart**

•

•

•

•

•

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy (boys love), OCC, Typo petak umpet, alur kecepetan.

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua dan keluarga. Cerita ini murni dan asli milik saya.

Rated: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Chapter: 3/?

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt

Main cast: - Oh Se Hun

- Lu Han

Support cast: - Park Tae Jun (ulzzang)

- Members EXO

- And others

Summary: "Aku kan sudah bilang lantai ini sepi tapi kau tidak mau dengar" jawab Sehun

Sehun bersmirk ria, membuat Luhan takut.

_**'Ya Tuhan, semoga aku tidak diculik Sehun sunbae'**_batin Luhan

Luhan menelan salivanya susah payah.

"Mak-maksud s-sunbae?"

Sehun mendekati Luhan lalu berbisik.

"Aku akan menculikmu"

DEG

_**'Andweee!'**_Teriak Luhan dalam hati

**HunHan**

**(Secrets Of The Heart)**

**Chapter 3**

**"For Event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple"**

•

•

•

•

**Happy reading :)**

**Previous chapter**

Sehun menyudahi ciuman mereka lalu membuka matanya diikuti Luhan.

"Aku akan melindungimu" gumam Sehun

Jarak Sehun dan Luhan sangat sempit, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, deru nafas mereka masing - masing menerpah wajah mereka.

Luhan menatap mata Sehun lalu mengangguk pelan membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Sehun berdiri lalu membungkuk dan menggendong Luhan ala bridal style. Luhan memeluk leher Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun.

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang" kata Sehun sambil melewati Kai dan kawan - kawan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengantar Luhan pulang, Sehun menginap untuk menemani Luhan. Orang tua serta adik Luhan sedang berada di China karena Hangeng harus mengurus perusahaannya disana. Dirumah hanya ada Luhan dan para maidnya, begitu juga Sehun. Di rumah Sehun hanya ada Sehun dan para maidnya oleh karena itu Sehun memutuskan untuk menemani Luhan. Saat ini Sehun sedang berada didalam kamar Luhan, Sehun sedang menemani Luhan tidur.

Sehun tidak henti - hentinya memandangi wajah damai Luhan yang sedang terlelap. Sehun menelusuri setiap inci wajah Luhan, mulai dari dahi, alis, kelopak mata, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung mungil yang mancung, pipi yang gembil, bibir tipis berwarna pink pucat, sampai dagu Luhan. Sungguh sempurna tahatan wajah Luhan, memandangi wajah Luhan adalah hobby baru Sehun semenjak Sehun mengenal Luhan.

"Eungh"

Suara lenguhan Luhan menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun yang sibuk memandangi wajah Luhan.

Luhan perlahan membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina matanya. Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang baru bangun tidur, menurutnya itu adalah pemandangan langkah yang tidak boleh terlewatkan. Kapan lagi Sehun bisa melihat secara live Luhan yang baru bangun tidur seperti ini? Hihihi...

Luhan menguap lalu melihat kesebelah kanan dimana terdapat Sehun yang sedang duduk manis sambil menyandarkan punggung tegapnya di headboard ranjang Luhan dan sedang menatap intens ke arahnya.

"Hyung..." panggil Luhan

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Luhan

Luhan merubah posisinya dari terlentang menjadi menyamping kesebelah kanan lalu mendongakan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Sehun.

"Ne. Hyung tidak tidur?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan menatap Sehun meminta jawaban.

"Aku tidak mengantuk" jawab Sehun sambil mengelus sayang rambut Luhan

Jantung mereka berdua berpacuh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Luhan berusaha supaya jantungnya tidak melompat keluar dari tempatnya karena sentuhan Sehun yang selalu membuatnya seperti ini dan semua yang berkaitan dengan Sehun selalu membuat jantungnya seperti ini.

"H-hyung"

"Hn" gumam Sehun

"Kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang seperti ini? Apa aku sakit? Uumh... Maksudku apa aku mempunyai penyakit jantung?"

Sehun tersenyum simpul, Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan deer eyesnya.

"Hyung kenapa diam? Aku takut..." rengek Luhan

"Sejak kapan jantungmu seperti itu?"

"Sejak hyung menciumku saat ospek" jawab Luhan polos

"Apa selalu seperti itu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Setiap saat?"

"Ani"

Sehun mengangkat alis sebelah kanannya meminta jawaban lebih.

"Jantungku seperti ini saat bersama hyung saja. Apa aku punya kelainan jantung hyung? Kenapa hanya bersama hyung, dia seperti ini?"

"Hanya bersamaku?"

Luhan mengangguk imut.

"Apa bersama Taejun hyung jantungmu berdetak seperti itu?"

"Aniyo. Hanya bersama hyung saja"

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, sementara Luhan terdiam. Luhan teringat kejadian saat di toilet disekolahnya, raut wajah Luhan berubah mengingat kejadian itu. Sehun yang menyadari perubahan wajah Luhan menjadi khawatir.

"Wae Lu? Ada apa? Kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun khawatir

"Aku takut hyung"

Matanya berkaca - kaca membuat Sehun semakin khawatir.

"Tenanglah, jantungmu baik - baik saja. Jantungmu tidak mempunyai kelainan karena itu wajar Lu... Jadi jangan khawatir ne"

"Benarkah? Tapi bukan itu hyung"

"Lalu?" Tanya Sehun

"Chihoon sunbae"

"Ada apa Lu? Ceritakan padaku"

Luhan mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya saat berada didalam toilet sebelum Sehun datang.

"Hyung apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku takut..." kata Luhan sambil bangun dari tidurnya dan ikut duduk disamping Sehun

Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan dan Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun.

"Gampang, kau tinggal telefon Taejun hyung lalu putuskan dia dan masalah selesai"

Luhan menatap Sehun sambil mengerjap imut.

_**'Semoga Luhan dan Taejun putus malam ini. Amin'**_ batin Sehun

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana kalau Taejun hyung menolak?"

"Aku akan membantumu, tenang saja"

"Cara memutuskannya bagaimana?"

Sehun sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang terlampau polos. Maklumlah Luhan memang polos dan buta dengan segala sesuatu yang menyangkut cinta.

"Kau tinggal katakan 'aku ingin putus' lalu tunggu jawaban Taejun hyung"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengerjap imut.

"Semudah itu?"

"Ne, semudah itu. Gampang kan?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk imut.

"Iya hyung"

"Ya sudah sekarang telefon Taejun hyung lalu selesaikan masalahnya" titah Sehun

Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas lalu mendial nomor ponsel Taejun setelah itu Luhan menloadspeakernya agar Sehun bisa mendengar pembicaraan Luhan dan Taejun.

"_Yoboseyo_" sapa Taejun setelah mengangkat telefon dari Luhan

"Yoboseyo hyung, apa hyung sibuk sekarang?" Tanya Luhan sambil meremas boneka bambinya

_"Tidak baby, ada apa? Ah... Hyung tahu, kau pasti merindukan hyung kan?"_

_**'Cih... Pede sekali dia'**_ batin Sehun

"Ah... Uumh iya hyung hehehe..."

Luhan menatap Sehun sejenak lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hyung, aku ingin putus" ucap Luhan lancar dan mantab

"..."

"Hyung" panggil Luhan

_"Kenapa ingin putus? Apa alasannya?"_ Tanya Taejun

"Aku... uumh..."

Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa. Luhan menatap Sehun penuh arti, seolah mengatakan 'aku harus jawab apa?'

Sehun yang mengerti keadaan Luhan yang sedang dilanda kebingungan pun mendekati Luhan lalu mengelus rambut Luhan agar Luhan tenang.

_"Baby... Apa kau masih disana?"_ Tanya Taejun

"Ne, aku masih disini hyung" jawab Luhan

Sehun berbisik.

"Katakan padanya bahwa kau mencintaiku"

DEG

Jantung Luhan berdetak kencang.

Luhan membulatkan matanya menatap Sehun dan Sehun tersenyum manis untuk meyakinkan Luhan.

_**'Katakan padanya Lu. Aku mohon'**_

_"Baby... Gweanchana? Jangan buat hyung cemas"_ ujar Taejun

"Nan gweanchana hyung. Uumh hyung..."

_**'Ayo katakan Lu, katakan padanya bahwa kau mencintaiku'**_

_"Ne baby"_ ucap Taejun

_**'Aku mencintai Sehun hyung?'**_ batin Luhan

"Apa hyung benar - benar ingin tahu alasannya?" Tanya Luhan ambigu

_"Iya, apa alasannya?"_

"Aku... Uumh aku..."

Luhan menatap Sehun, Sehun juga menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku..."

_**'Katakan Lu, please...'**_

"Aku mencintai Sehun hyung" kata Luhan dengan satu nafas

Kata - kata Luhan begitu lancar dan tegas membuat jantung Sehun kembali berdetak kencang dan membuat Taejun terdiam di seberang sana.

"..."

Hening

Sehun dan Luhan saling menatap satu sama lain.

DEG

Jantung Sehun dan Luhan berdetak kencang dengan ritme yang sama.

_**'Aku juga mencintaimu'**_ batin Sehun

Taejun berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana.

_"Apa Sehun sudah tahu kalau kau mencintainya?"_ Tanya Taejun

Luhan mengerjap imut membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"I... Iya hyung" jawab Luhan

Sehun mendekati ponsel Luhan.

"Aku juga mencintainya hyung. Aku sangat mencintai Luhan" sahut Sehun dengan tegas

BLUSH

Luhan merona hebat seperti apel kesukaan Sehun, sangat lucu.

Taejun yang berada diseberang terdiam mendengar perkataan Sehun, sementara Luhan kaget bercampur senang.

_**'Apa yang dikatakan Sehun hyung itu benar? Apa Sehun hyung mencintaiku?'**_

_"Baiklah, aku akan melepaskanmu untuk Sehun. Gomawo telah menemani hyung selama ini"_ seru Taejun sambil membuang nafas

"Ne hyung chonmaneyo. Uumh apa kita masih bisa berteman?" Tanya Luhan

_"Tentu Lu, kita akan berteman baik. Anggap saja hyung ini hyungmu, arra?"_

"Arraseo hyung, gomawo"

_"Chonmaneyo. Ah iya, selamat ya untuk kalian"_

"Selamat apa hyung?" Tanya Luhan bingung

Sehun sweatdrop lalu mengambil ponsel Luhan.

"Gomawo hyung. Hyung juga selamat ya atas hubunganmu dan Chihoon hyung. Ah... Dan tolong katakan padanya jangan mengganggu Luhanku lagi karena mulai malam ini sampai seterusnya Luhan adalah milikku! Ah... Satu lagi sampaikan salamku dan Luhan untuknya" seru Sehun

Luhan makin merona mendengar bahwa dia adalah milik Sehun.

Senang eoh? Yap... Sehun dan Luhan sama - sama senang. Sehun senang karena sudah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Luhan dan mengklaim Luhan sebagai miliknya. Sedangkan Luhan senang karena Sehun mengklaimnya sebagai milik Sehun seorang.

_"Apa Chihoon mengganggu Luhan?"_ Tanya Taejun penasaran

"Ne! Sudah ya hyung, aku mau kencan dulu. Selamat malam"

Click.

Sehun memutuskan sambungan via telefon secara sepihak.

"Sekarang kau aman" kata Sehun

Sehun meletakan ponsel Luhan diatas nakas lalu tersenyum.

"Gomawo hyung" ucap Luhan masih dengan wajah merona

"Kau hanya mengatakan 'gomawo' untukku? Aiish... Jinjja"

Sehun menekan kata 'gomawo'

"Lalu hyung ingin aku mengatakan apa? Apa hyung ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan dengan tampang innocent

"Kau lupa ya? Aku ini namjachingumu sekarang! Kau milikku! Milik Oh Sehun!" Tegas Sehun

Luhan mengerjap imut lalu memiringkan kepalanya, pipinya merona saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa Sehun adalah namjachingunya.

"Begitu ya? Tapi kapan aku menjadi namjachingu hyung?"

Sehun sweatdrop lalu memijit pangkal hidungnya sementara Luhan bermain dengan bambinya.

Hening.

"Hyung"

"Hn"

"Cinta itu apa?"

Sehun kembali sweatdrop dengan pertanyaan polos Luhan. Sehun menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya. Sehun merubah posisi duduknya dan menghadap Luhan, Luhan juga ikut mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Sehun sambil memangkuh bambinya.

"Cinta itu adalah perasaan yang murni yang diberikan Tuhan untuk manusia. Cinta itu suci, murni, tulus, dan apa adanya"

"Lalu cinta itu seperti apa?"

"Cinta itu seperti kau mencintai keluargamu. Kau takut kehilangan mereka, kau khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka, kau panik saat mereka tidak ada kabar, kau menangis jika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka, kau sedih melihat mereka sedih, kau senang melihat mereka bahagia, kau sakit melihat mereka tersakiti, kau cemburu melihat adikmu lebih diperhatikan orang tuamu dibanding dirimu. Semua itu sering kau rasakan kan?"

"Ne hyung"

"Tapi cinta kepada keluarga dan kekasih itu berbeda"

"Contohnya?"

"Contohnya seperti jantungmu yang berdebar kencang saat seseorang yang kau sukai dan cintai berada didekatmu. Seperti yang kau katakan padaku tadi"

Luhan kembali merona mendengarnya.

"A-apa aku mencintai hyung?"

Sehun tersenyum menampilkan eyes smilenya yang sangat jarang Sehun tunjukan, membuat Luhan terpesona dalam lingkaran seorang Oh Sehun yang beberapa menit yang lalu telah mengklaim Luhan sebagai miliknya mulai dari malam ini hingga seterusnya. Ingat! Luhan hanya milik Sehun, selamanya!

"Jika kau hanya merasakannya saat bersamaku jawabannya adalah iya"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya imut.

Sehun mengenggam tangan kanan Luhan lalu mengarahkannya ke dada kirinya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

DEG

Itu adalah detak jantung Sehun.

"Apa detaknya sama seperti detak jantungmu sekarang?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan yang merona mengangguk imut.

"Itu tandanya kau mencintaiku"

"A-apa hyung juga mencintaiku?"

"Ne, aku mencintaimu Lu. Aku... Sangat mencintaimu"

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan lalu menatap Luhan dalam.

"Dangsin eun nae goes inga? (_Maukah kau menjadi milikku?_)" tanya Sehun

"Ne, naega wonhaneun (_Iya, aku mau_)"

Sehun membawah Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Luhan membalas memeluk Sehun. Luhan dapat mendengar detak jantung Sehun yang seirama dengan detak jantungnya dan Luhan sangat menyukainya.

"Hanie..." Panggil Sehun lembut

Luhan mendongak untuk menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

CHU...

Sehun mencium dahi Luhan membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya.

_**'Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku'**_

Sehun mengakhiri ciumannya di dahi Luhan lalu menatap Luhan, Luhan juga menatap Sehun.

Hening karena Sehun dan Luhan hanya diam saling menatap satu sama lain, menyampaikan perasaan mereka lewat tatapan mata.

"Saranghae" kata Sehun memecah keheningan

"Nado saranghae"

Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan, Luhan juga membalas pelukan hangat Sehun.

"Apa hyung akan menginap?" Tanya Luhan dalam dekapan Sehun

"Apa kau ingin hyung menginap disini heum?"

Luhan mengangguk imut dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Baiklah, malam ini hyung akan menginap disini"

"Gomawo hyung" seru Luhan riang

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu kamar Luhan menginterupsi acara -mari-berpelukan- dengan berat hati Sehun melepaskan pelukan hangatnya sementara Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Masuk" ucap Luhan

Cklek

Kepala pelayan Kim masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan lalu membungkuk hormat, Luhan dan Sehun membalas dengan membungkuk hormat juga.

"Tuan muda, tuan muda Oh saatnya makan malam. Makanannya sudah siap" kata kepala pelayan Kim

"Ne gomawo Kim ahjusshi" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Saya permisi tuan muda" ucap kepala pelayan Kim sambil membungkuk hormat lalu pergi meninggal kamar Luhan

"Jja... Kita makan hyung, aku lapar"

"Ayo princess, apa mau hyung gendong?" Tawar Sehun

Luhan tidak akan marah saat Sehun mengatakan Luhan cantik, manis, imut dan lain - lain, seperti memanggilnya princess karena Luhan menyukainya saat Sehun yang mengatakan dan hanya Sehun yang boleh seperti itu. Coba kalau orang lain yang mengatakannya sudah pasti orang itu habis di pukul Luhan.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri hyung"

Luhan memukul lengan Sehun lalu tururn dari tempat tidurnya meninggalkan Sehun.

"Aaaww... Appo Hanie" rengek Sehun sambil mengusap sayang lengannya

Ck... Sehun mulai beracting. Ingin mengerjai Luhannya eoh?

Luhan menoleh lalu mendekati Sehun.

"Mianhae hyung" sesal Luhan

Lihatlah raut wajah Luhan yang sedih seperti itu membuat Sehun merutuki perbuatannya yang menggoda Luhannya.

CHU...

Sehun mencium pipi Luhan.

"Gweanchana Hanie, tapi jangan di ulangi ne?"

"Arraseo Hunie"

Sehun turun dari tempat tidur lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan menunggu lantai satu tepatnya ruang makan.

**.**

Setelah selesai menikmati makan malam bersama sang kekasih tercinta -Sehun-, Luhan mengajak Sehun melihat bintang. Dan disinilah Sehun dan Luhan, di balkon kamar Luhan dengan sebuah teropong bintang.

Luhan berdiri diantara teropong dan Sehun. Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan posesif, meletakan dagunya di pundak sempit Luhan seraya menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan.

"Bintangnya indah" gumam Luhan

"Kau yang lebih indah Hanie" ucap Sehun sambil mengecup leher Luhan

"Ah... Geli Hunie hehe..."

Sehun menggelitik perut dan pinggang Luhan membuat Luhan tertawa lepas dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun. Dan mulailah aksi kejar - kejaran Sehun dan Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk memanggil 'Hunie dan Hanie' panggilan sayang mereka dan panggilan itu berlaku saat mereka sedang bersama seperti ini.

"Hahaha... Ayo tangkap aku, Hunie" seru Luhan sambil berlari

"Ya! Jangan lari nanti jatuh"

"Tidak akan Hunie, hehe..."

"Hei... Kemari Hanie"

"Shireo!"

Luhan memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Sehun.

SRET

"Nah... Mau lari kemana heum?" Tanya Sehun sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Luhan membuat Luhan berhenti lari

"Lepas Hunie..." Rengek Luhan

Sehun menggeleng membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo duduk dan jangan lari - lari lagi nanti jatuh" ajak Sehun

Luhan pun menuruti permintaan Sehun.

"Hunie"

"Iya Hanie"

"Hunie tidak mandi?"

"Hanie juga belum mandi"

"Iya, tapi aku tidak bau. Aku wangi"

"Iya wangi keringat"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya (lagi).

CHU

Sehun mencium bibir peach Luhan lalu melumatnya sedikit membuat Luhan merona.

"Jja, kita mandi" ajak Sehun

"Shireo! Hunie mandi sendiri saja"

"Hyung tidak menerima penolakan, ingat?"

"Tapi aku malu" cicit Luhan

_**'Astaga... Pasti dia mengira mandi bersama dalam satu kamar mandi. Hahaha... Kalau seperti itu bisa - bisa Luhan habis ku makan'**_ batin Sehun

"Kenapa harus malu heum? Hyung akan mandi di kamar mandi yang lain dan Hanie mandi di kamar mandi Hanie sendiri" jelas Sehun

"Jinjja? Ok... Jja, kita mandi" seru Luhan semangat

"Sebentar... Hyung kan tidak punya baju ganti"

"Tenang saja nanti Hunie pakai bajuku, nanti akan aku pilihkan. Nah... Hunie mandi dikamar Namsoo saja ne, kamarnya ada di sebelah kamarku"

Sehun mengangguk patuh lalu melangkah keluar kamar Luhan menuju kamar Namsoo -adik Luhan-

Setelah selesai mandi Luhan memilih baju yang pas sesuai ukuran badan Sehun.

Cklek

Sehun masuk kedalam kamar Luhan dengan menggunakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya, membuat dada serta perut absnya terekspos karena tidak di tutupi apa - apa.

Luhan masih sibuk mencari baju yang pas untuk Sehun.

"Hanie" panggil Sehun

"Sebentar Hunie"

Sehun pun menurut lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan.

GREP

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Nah... Sepertinya ini cocok" gumam Luhan lalu berbalik

SRET

"KYAAA mmmpph..."

Sehun membekap mulut Luhan supaya tidak berteriak.

"Jangan berteriak, ok?"

Luhan mengangguk.

_**'Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak melihat dada serta perut Hunie yang polos begitu?'**_

Sehun melepaskan bekapan mulut Luhan, darah Luhan berdesir membuat pipinya merona sempurna.

"A-ap-apa b-baju i-ini pas u-untuk Hunie?" Tanya Luhan tergagap

Sehun mengambil baju yang dipegang Luhan lalu memakainya.

"Ya ini pas, celananya mana?"

Luhan berbalik lalu mencarikan celana untuk Sehun, setelah dapat, Luhan langsung memberikannya kepada Sehun lalu Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk memakai celananya.

Detak jantung Luhan tak karuan setiap berada disamping Sehun apalagi pemandangan yang seperti tadi membuat jantungnya menggila, rasanya jantungnya hampir lepas melihat Sehun topless seperti itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pipinya merona sempurna dan menjalar sampai ketelinganya.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Ayo tidur" ajak Sehun

"Ne Hunie"

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan menuju ranjang Luhan lalu bersiap untuk tidur. Sehun memeluk Luhan lalu Luhan membalas memeluk Sehun.

"Jaljayo Hanie"

"Ne Hunie jaljayo"

"Saranghae" bisik Sehun

"Nado saranghae"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Sehun dan Luhan berangkat bersama ke sekolah, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan posesif membuat siswa - siswi yang melihat mereka sangat iri sekaligus heran karena yang mereka tahu adalah Luhan itu namjachingu ketua osis -Park Tae Jun- tapi saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan bersama pagi ini membuat mereka beragumen bahwa 'Luhan dan Taejun sudah putus dan Luhan telah menjadi namjachingu sang wakil ketua osis -Oh Se Hun- yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya itu' itu adalah argumen yang positif ok? Dan ini adalah argumen negatifnya 'Luhan selingkuh dengan wakil ketua osis'

Ok cukup! Kita tinggalkan argumen - argumen itu dan fokus ke HunHan dan teman - teman mereka.

Sehun mengantar Luhan sampai ke dalam kelas dan memastikan Luhan duduk di kursinya dengan aman, membuat Luhan dan Sehun menjadi pusat perhatikan kelas 'X - 1' -kelas Luhan- tapi Sehun hanya acuh.

"Belajar yang rajin, kalau terjadi sesuatu hubungi hyung segera, arra?" Ucap Sehun yang duduk di kursi Kyungsoo

"Hyung juga ne, arraseo"

"Baiklah, jam istirahat jangan kemana - kemana. Tunggu sampai hyung kesini"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar kata - kata Sehun yang terdengar posesif. Luhan sangat suka ketika Sehun bersikap posesif kepadanya.

"Iya siap hyung. Uumh... Hyung jangan nakal ne" ucap Luhan malu - malu

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Luhan yang merona entah sejak kapan.

"Tenang saja hyung tidak akan nakal. Hyung ke kelas ne, saranghae"

Sehun mencium dahi Luhan membuat orang - orang yang melihat mereka memekik tertahan.

"Nado saranghae" jawab Luhan

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan kelas Luhan lalu menuju kelasnya.

Sepeninggalnya Sehun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Chen langsung berhambur ke meja Luhan untuk menginterogasi Luhan.

"Annyeong Kyung, Yeol, Chen" sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Annyeong Lulu" balas Kyungsoo

"Bisa kau jelaskan kejadian yang tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol

_**'Anak ini kenapa?'**_ Batin Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Chanyeol sejenak lalu menatap Luhan kembali.

"Oh tadi, itu Sehun hyung" jawab Luhan

"Aiish... Aku tahu itu Sehun sunbae. Maksudku apa kalian berhubungan?" Selidik Chanyeol

"Tadi juga aku melihat kau dan Sehun sunbae berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, sangat mesra. Aku jadi iri" ucap Chen

"Kalau kau iri cari saja orang yang bisa kau gandeng tangannya seperti yang di lakukan Sehun sunbae kepada Luhan, jangan hanya menempel pada Chanyeol terus" seru Kyungsoo

"Memangnya kenapa eoh? Kau cemburu?" Tanya Chen sambil berkacak pinggang

Kyungsoo berdiri lalu menatap Chen, sementara Chanyeol dan Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan Chen dengan tatapan malas.

"Selalu saja begini" gumam Chanyeol

"Kapan mereka akan akur?" Tanya Luhan entah pada siapa

"Kau tahu? Kau terlihat seperti ukenya Chanyeol hahaha... Dan satu lagi, aku tidak cemburu" jawab Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh

"Ya! Apa katamu?! Dasar cerewet! Aku ini terlahir sebagai seme sejati dan aku bukan ukenya Chanyeol. Ck... Ingat itu!"

"Ya! Ya! Kalian bisa diam tidak? Aiish... Jinjja. Kalian ini berisik sekali, aku jadi pusing" kata Chanyeol sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya

"Hei... Sudah - sudah jangan bertengkar, lihat kita jadi pusat perhatian mereka" lerai Luhan

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Chen melihat ke seluruh kelas ternyata benar mereka menjadi pusat perhatian teman - teman sekelas mereka.

"Ck... Apa yang kalian lihat eoh? Sana kerjakan pekerjaan kalian masing - masing" ucap Chen

Teman - teman sekelas Luhan, Chanyeol, Chen dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka akhirnya bubar dan kembali menyibukan diri.

"Nah... Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau bisa datang bersama Sehun sunbae dan kenapa Sehun sunbae menciummu tadi" seru Chanyeol

"Yeol... Kau cemburu ya?" Tanya Chen sambil terkekeh

Chanyeol mendeathglare Chen. Membuat Chen bungkam.

"Karena Sehun hyung itu kekasihku" jawab Luhan enteng membuat ketiga temannya menatap Luhan tak percaya

"Jeongmal? Kau pasti bercanda" ujar Chen disambut anggukan oleh Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo

Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Aku serius. Semalam Sehun hyung menginap di rumah lalu kami berangkat bersama hari ini" jelas Luhan

"Jadi Sehun sunbae menginap dirumahmu? Pantas saja Kai hyung mencari Sehun sunbae kerumahnya tapi Sehun sunbae tidak ada, ternyata Sehun sunbae di rumahmu" seru Kyungsoo

Luhan mengangguk imut.

"Ne Kyungie. Dirumah hanya aku sendiri dan para maid begitu juga di rumah Sehun hyung jadi Sehun hyung memutuskan untuk menginap di rumahku semalam" jelas Luhan

Chanyeol, Chen dan Kyungsoo ber'oh' ria.

"Tunggu! Tadi kau bilang Sehun sunbae itu kekasihmu, maksudmu apa?" Selidik Chanyeol

"Sehun hyung memang kekasihku" jawab Luhan

"Lalu Taejun sunbae itu siapa? Kau kan namjachingunya, kenapa sekarang kau bilang Sehun sunbae kekasihmu. Kau selingkuh ya?" Timpal Chen

"Aku sudah putus dengan Taejun hyung semalam, dan aku tidak selingkuh. Sehun hyung memang kekasihku"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sejak kapan Sehun sunbae menjadi kekasihmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Semalam. Sudahlah, kalau kalian tidak percaya kalian bisa tanya langsung pada Sehun hyung" kata Luhan masih dalam mode poutnya

Chanyeol, Chen dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan penuh arti.

"Apa kalian punya pikiran yang sama denganku?" Tanya Chen sambil berbisik agar suaranya tidak di dengar Luhan

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengangguk imut.

"Tenang Lu... Kami percaya kok" ujar Chen

Luhan yang mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya menoleh ke arah Chen.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Luhan

"Ne jeongmalyo" jawab Chen sambil tersenyum penuh arti

"Ah... Akhirnya kalian percaya juga. Tapi kalau kalian masih belum percaya, kalian bisa tanyakan langsung pada Sehun hyung"

"Ne, nanti kami tanyakan" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum andalannya

"Lu..." Panggil Chen

Luhan membalas panggilan Chen dengan gumaman.

"Nanti traktir kami ya" seru Chen

"Traktir? Wae?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau kan sudah menjadi namjachingu Sehun sunbae jadi kau harus mentraktir kami" jelas Chen

"Ok, nanti aku traktir" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Yaksok?" Tanya Chen

"Ne, naega yaksok" ucap Luhan

"Ah... Gomawo Lu" koor Chen, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo

Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Chonmaneyo"

Setelah puas menginterogasi Luhan Chen dan Chanyeol kembali ke tempat mereka menyisahkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Lu... Aku boleh tanya tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Boleh"

"Kau kemarin kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi Lu? Kau tahu? Kemarin kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

Luhan menunduk, sebenarnya Luhan masih takut dengan kejadian kemarin. Luhan pun menceritakan kejadian kemarin kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mendengar cerita Luhan bergedik ngeri, dan Kyungsoo berdoa dalam hati agar kejadian itu tidak menimpah dirinya serta tidak menimpah Luhan kembali.

Selesai Luhan bercerita Kim songsaenim masuk kelas dan memulai acara belajar mengajar pagi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi siswa - siswi **'EXO Internasional High School'** langsung berhambur menuju kantin serta tempat - tempat lainnya yang nyaman untuk melepas penat selesai belajar.

Di koridor area kelas 'XII' terlihat siswa yang baru keluar dari kelas 'XII - 3' sedang sibuk mencari seseorang. Setelah bertanya kepada beberapa siswa - siswi yang berlalu lalang, siswa itu pun langsung mencari orang yang dia incar setelah masuk sekolah ini tadi pagi. Yap... Siswa itu adalah murid baru sekolah ini yang baru masuk tadi pagi, dia pindahan dari jepang.

Setelah menulusuri koridor area kelas 'X' yang menurut informasi seseorang yang dia cari adalah siswa kelas 'X'

Siswa itu memicingkan mata sipitnya karena merasa orang yang dia cari sedang berjalan disamping namja yang tinggi badannya di atas rata - rata. Setelah melihat foto yang dia genggam itu siswa itu pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri kedua siswa yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Sillyehamnida (Maaf, permisi)" kata siswa itu setelah menghampiri kedua siswa itu

"Ne" jawab siswa yang tingginya diatas rata - rata

"Ya! Lepaskan adik iparku!" Kata siswa baru itu

"Eh?" Gumam siswa manly -cantik- yang di genggam tangannya oleh siswa tinggi itu

"Siapa yang adik iparmu huh? Nuguseyo?" Tanya siswa tinggi

"Dia adik iparku. Aku Baekhyun" jawab siswa baru -Baekhyun- sambil menunjuk siswa manly -cantik-

"Hn?" Gumam siswa yang ditunjuk Baekhyun

"Lu... Kau kenal dia?" Tanya siswa tinggi itu

Siswa yang dipanggil 'Lu' atau lebih jelasnya 'Luhan' menggeleng.

"Lihat? Luhan saja tidak mengenalmu, jadi jangan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah adik iparmu. Ah satu lagi, Luhan belum menikah. Kajja Lu"

Siswa tinggi itu kembali berjalan bersama Luhan, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang diam mematung.

"YA! BERHENTI!" Teriak Baekhyun

Siswa tinggi itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya, diikuti Luhan sambil berlari kecil supaya sesuai dengan langkah lebar siswa tinggi itu.

Melihat siswa tinggi itu membawah kabur Luhan, dengan kesal Baekhyun pun melepas sepatunya lalu melemparnya ke arah siswa tinggi itu.

BRUK

Bang! Tepat sasaran! Sepatu Baekhyun mengenai kepala siswa tinggi itu.

Siswa tinggi itu langsung berjongkok dan otomatis Luhan juga ikut berjongkok, siswa tinggi itu mengusap kepalanya lalu memejam matanya.

"Ya Tuhan... Yeol gweanchana?" Pekik Luhan khawatir

Siswa tinggi -Chanyeol- menggeleng samar sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Baekhyun sebagai tersangka pelemparan sepatu itu langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan Luhan yang sedang berjongkok. Baekhyun pun ikut berjongkok di samping Chanyeol.

"Mianhae" sesal Baekhyun

"Kajja kita ke UKS Yeol" ajak Luhan

"Appo Lu..." Aduh Chanyeol

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" ucap Baekhyun

"Gweanchana sunbae" kata Luhan sambil melihat Baekhyun

"Mari ku bantu ke UKS" ujar Baekhyun

Chanyeol membuka matanya lalu mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang menderah kepalanya, Luhan meletakan tangan kanan Chanyeol ke pundak lalu berdiri perlahan dan memapah Chanyeol ke UKS diikuti Baekhyun.

Setelah sampai ke UKS Chanyeol langsung di tangani dokter yang bertugas disana. Luhan dan Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol dikursi yang tersedia disana.

Selang dua menit Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Yixing serta Chen masuk ke dalam UKS.

"Lu gweanchana?" Tanya Sehun khawatir

"Ne hyung" jawab Luhan

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Yixing bersamaan

"Kalian kompak sekali" ujar Chen

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas sementara Yixing hanya mengerjap polos.

"Sedang di periksa Dr. Lee" jawab Luhan

"Sehun" panggil Baekhyun

Sehun menoleh ke samping Luhan, tempat Baekhyun duduk.

"Hyung? Kau disini?" Tanya Sehun

Semua mata tertujuh pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun risih sendiri.

"Hyung kenal Baekhyun sunbae?" Tanya Luhan

Sehun menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Ne baby. Baekhyun hyung ini sepupu hyung dari jepang" jawab Sehun

"Oh, jadi ini sepupumu yang pindahan dari jepang itu Hun?" Kata Kai

"Iya" jawab Sehun singkat

"Baekhyun imnida, bangapseumnida" ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri

"Naneun Chen imnida" balas Chen memperkenalkan diri

"Naneun Kai imnida dan ini namjachinguku Kyungsoo" kata Kai memperkenalkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo

"Naneun Yixing imnida" balas Yixing memperkenal diri

Baekhyun tersenyum, ternyata teman - teman Sehun itu orangnya ramah sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang datar, dingin serta cuek. Baekhyun sempat berpikir kenapa Luhan bisa suka bahkan sudah jatuh kedalam pesona Oh Sehun yang datar itu. Tapi itulah cinta, bukan kita yang memilih melainkan cinta.

Setelah selesai di periksa Chanyeol menghampiri teman - temannya.

"Luhan, bisa kesini sebentar" panggil Dr. Lee

Luhan menghampiri Dr. Lee.

"Lu... Bisa antarkan Chanyeol pulang? Chanyeol butuh istirahat karena benturan di kepalanya. Saya akan mengurus surat izinnya untuk dua hari kedepan" jelas Dr. Lee

"Ne saem, saya permisi dulu" jawab Luhan

Luhan meninggalkan ruangan Dr. Lee dan kembali bergabung dengan teman - temannya.

"Ada apa baby?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan melirik Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya lalu kembali menatap Sehun.

"Hyung, aku di minta Dr. Lee untuk mengantar Chanyeol pulang karena Chanyeol harus istirahat" jawab Luhan

"Aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang, karena gara - gara aku Chanyeol jadi seperti itu" kata Baekhyun cepat

"Tapi kan yang disuruh Dr. Lee itu Luhan" ucap Chen

Sehun menatap Chen dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan membuat Chen menelan ludahnya susah payah sementara Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Hyung apa kau bawah mobil?" Tanya Sehun

"Iya, aku bawah mobil" jawab Baekhyun

"Begini saja hyung, Luhan dan Chanyeol naik mobil dan aku yang bawah motornya Chanyeol. Jja berangkat" ucap Sehun

Kai dan Chen memapah Chanyeol ke tempat parkir bersama Baekhyun dan Sehun sementara Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Yixing menuju kelas untuk membereskan peralatan sekolah Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu setelah kejadian pelemparan sepatu yang menimpah Chanyeol itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya berteman. Hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo semakin romantis begitu juga dengan Sehun dan Luhan dan kabar baiknya Joonmyeon dan Yixing kemarin telah meresmikan hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sementara Chen dan Minseok saat ini sedang dalam proses pendekatan.

Saat ini jam pelajaran kedua di kelas Luhan sedang kosong, Cho songsaemnim sedang izin karena orang tuanya sakit.

Kelas 'X - 1' ramai dengan berbagai macam kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh siswa siswi, seperti mengobrol dengan teman sekelas, bermain game di ponsel, menjahili teman, mendengarkan music lewat ponsel atau mp3 player dan lainnya.

Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang teman - temannya lakukan yaitu mendengarkan music lewat mp3 player dan bermain game di ipadnya. Sementara Chanyeol, Chen dan Kyungsoo sedang bermain Truth or Dare (ToD).

"Luhan" panggil seseorang

Luhan tidak bergeming, dia terlalu asyik dengan game yang sedang dia mainkan.

"Luhan" panggil orang itu lagi, kali ini dengan menepuk bahu Luhan

Luhan mendongak lalu mempause gamenya kemudian mempause music yang sedang dia dengarkan, setelah itu Luhan melepas earphonenya.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Luhan

"Ini, untukmu" kata orang itu sambil memberikan sebuah sticky note untuk Luhan

"Aku pergi dulu. Orang itu menunggumu disana" sambung orang itu dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas 'X - 1' dengan Luhan yang menatap sticky note tersebut.

**'Temui aku di atap sekolah sekarang -LCH-'**

Itu isi stick note yang di berikan orang tadi.

"LCH? Nugu?" Tanya Luhan entah pada siapa

Setelah menimbang akan menemui orang itu -LCH- atau tidak, akhirnya Luhan bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah Luhan mendapati seseorang yang sedang duduk dengan santai sambil menutup matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpah wajahnya, anak rambut orang itu bergerak terbawah angin. Pemandangan yang indah.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Luhan mendekati orang itu.

Sadar akan kedatangan Luhan, orang itu membuka matanya lalu berdiri tak lupa menepuk celananya, membersihkan debu yang di menempel secara tak kasat mata pada celananya.

Orang itu menatap Luhan lalu tersenyum.

"Hai Lu" sapa orang itu

Luhan tersentak namun tetap mengendalikan rasa takut yang mulai menyelimutinya secara perlahan.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan jarak antara Luhan dan orang itu tersisa dua meter.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyakiti seperti dulu. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf" ujar orang itu

"Mwo?" Ucap Luhan kaget

"Aku ingin minta maaf Lu. Aku tahu waktu itu perbuatanku sudah lewat batas, aku mengancammu. Untuk meninggalkan Taejun hari itu juga kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu keesokan harinya. Hhh..."

Orang itu - Chihoon- menarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tahu itu sangat keterlaluan. Aku minta maaf. Semua itu aku lakuin karena aku sangat menyayangi Taejun. Karena terlalu menyayanginya aku sampai mengancammu seperti itu, maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak mau Taejun dimiliki orang lain selain aku. Kau bisa menyebutku egois tapi itu memang kenyataannya, aku egois karena aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Taejun"

Chihoon menjedah ceritanya lalu mendekati Luhan, setelah itu Chihoon melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Taejun memang sudah memutuskan hubungan kami sejak aku memilih untuk mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di jepang, Taejun menyuruhku untuk memilih dirinya atau pertukaran pelajar itu dan aku memilih pertukaran pelajar itu dan konsukuensinya adalah hubungan kami berakhir. Namun kau tahu? Aku sangat menentang itu, aku tidak mau hubunganku dan Taejun berakhir"

Chihoon berhenti sejenak, sementara Luhan masih setia mendengarkan cerita Chihoon.

"Aku menjalani pertukaran pelajar itu selama satu tahun dan kembali lagi kesini. Saat menjelang kepulanganku, aku mendengar berita tentang Taejun dan dirimu Lu. Saat itu aku menangis karena aku merasa Taejun menghianatiku, padahal kenyataannya hubunganku dan Taejun telah berakhir semenjak aku memilih ke jepang. Singkat cerita aku memutuskan untuk mengancammu agar aku bisa kembali bersama Taejun namun caranya yang salah. Kau tahu? Setelah melakukan itu aku menyesal Lu dan Taejun marah padaku. Aku sangat menyesal, maafkan aku"

Dari awal berbicara wajah Chihoon melukiskan kesedihan dan penyesalan.

Chihoon tidak sejahat itu, dia hanya tidak mau Taejun bersama orang lain selain dirinya dan karena itu membuat Chihoon bertindak nekat dengan mengancam Luhan di toilet beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Luhan mengerjap imut lalu tersenyum.

"Gweanchana sunbae, aku sudah memaafkan sunbae sebelum sunbae minta maaf" kata Luhan masih dengan senyuman manisnya

"Jinjja?" Tanya Chihoon antusias

Luhan terkekeh melihat wajah antusias Chihoon.

"Ne sunbae, aku serius. Aku justru mau berterima kasih karena berkat ancaman itu aku jadi paham dengan perasaanku yang sebenarnya" kata Luhan gembira

Mata luhan berbinar indah, membuat Chihoon tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil Luhan.

"Aww... Appo sunbae" gerutuh Luhan

"Ah... Mian Lu. Habisnya aku tidak tahan melihat tingkahmu itu" kata Chihoon

"Lu... Gomawo" lanjut Chihoon

Chihoon memeluk Luhan membuat Luhan tersentak namun beberapa detik kemudian Luhan membalas pelukan Chihoon.

"Chonmaneyo sunbae" ucap Luhan sambil mengusap punggung Chihoon

BRAK

Pintu yang menyambungkan tangga menuju atap sekolah itu terbuka lebar membuat pelukan Chihoon dan Luhan terlepas karena kaget.

"LUHAN" teriak si pelaku pembuka pintu

"Sehun hyung" gumam Luhan

GREP

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat, seakan Luhan akan hilang jika tidak di peluk.

"Hunie gweanchana?" Tanya Luhan yang suaranya teredam di dada bidang Sehun

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu memutar tubuh Luhan, melihat apa ada yang luka atau lecet di tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak ada yang luka kan? Atau ada yang lecet?" Tanya Sehun khawatir dan jangan lupakan rawut khawatir sekaligus panik yang terpampang jelas di wajah Sehun

Rawut wajah Sehun yang seperti saat ini adalah pemandangan langkah bagi orang - orang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Aku baik - baik Hunie" jawab Luhan dengan tatapan innocentnya

"Hhh... Syukurlah sayang. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu karena aku tidak menemukanmu di kelas. Kau tahu? Aku langsung panik seketika karena tidak ada yang tahu kau kemana. Untungnya kau membawah ponselmu, jadi aku bisa tahu kau ada disini"

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Chihoon dengar langsung dari Sehun, hobaenya.

Oke! Sehun akan berubah menjadi cerewet ketika berada di samping Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lalu memeluk Sehun, Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan sambil mencium pucuk kepala Luhan

"Mianhae, sudah membuat Hunie khawatir dan mian tidak memberitahu Hunie kalau aku kesini" sesal Luhan

"Gweanchan Hanie, tapi jangan diulangi ne? Arraseo? Heum"

"Arraseo Hunie, gomawo"

"Chonmaneyo my baby Hanie"

"Ekhem"

Chihoon berdehem, seketika peluka Sehun dan Luhan terlepas.

"Ya! Hyung, kau mengganggu" protes Sehun

"Kalian bisa lanjut itu nanti, ingat disini ada aku dan teman - teman kalian" kata Chihoon

Yap benar! Disana bukan hanya ada HunHan dan Chihoon namun disana ada Chanyeol, Chen dan KaiSoo.

"Mianhae yorobun" ucap Luhan malu - malu

Itulah HunHan, mereka akan lupa dengan sekitar kalau mereka sudah bersama dan beruntungnya mereka karena teman - teman mereka sudah paham akan hal itu. Meski pun begitu HunHan masih tahu batasannya.

"Gweanchana Lu, kami paham" sahut Chanyeol

"Kau tahu Lu? Sehun tadi sangat panik makanya tidak aneh bagi kami melihat kalian" timpal Kai diikuti anggukan oleh Chanyeol, Chen dan Kyungsoo

"Kalian memang pengertian. Gomawo" ujar Sehun

"Ne, chonmaneyo Hun" jawab Kai

"Hyung, apa kau sudah minta maaf pada Luhan?" Tanya Sehun pada Chihoon

"Tentu saja. Iya kan Lu?" Kata Chihoon ceria

"Ne sunbae" ucap Luhan

Sehun tersenyum.

Sebelum Chihoon minta maaf pada Luhan. Chihoon terlebih dahulu minta maaf pada Sehun dan Taejun.

Setelah itu HunHan, Chihoon, KaiSoo, Chanyeol dan Chen berlalu meninggalkan atap sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian di atap sekolah itu, hubungan HunHan semakin romantis dan serius.

Orang tua Sehun dan Luhan telah menjodohkan mereka sebelum mereka menjalani hubungan ini karena orang Sehun dan Luhan adalah sahabat karib. Begitu tahu anak - anak mereka berpacaran, mereka memutuskan untuk menikahkan Sehun dan Luhan secepatnya. Hal itu telah diketahui keluarga besar Sehun dan Luhan, hanya Sehun dan Luhan yang tidak tahu hal itu. Namun akhirnya appa sehun memberitahu Sehun dan Sehun meminta appanya agar hal ini jangan di beritahukan kepada Luhan karena Sehun ingin dia yang memberitahu Luhan secara langsung. Dan hal itu yang membuat Baekhyun menyebut Luhan sebagai adik iparnya waktu itu.

Setelah Sehun memberitahu Luhan, Luhan sangat senang dan mau menikah dengan Sehun dan itu adalah kabar yang sangat baik untuk kedua keluarga mereka.

Orang tua mereka sepakat untuk menikahkan mereka awal tahun ini (2015). Kata orang tua mereka, awal tahun bagus untuk memulai segalanya. Dan Sehun serta Luhan mengikuti perkataan orang tua mereka. Awalnya Luhan menolak karena Luhan masih duduk di kelas X, masih terlalu dini untuk menjalani hal yang seserius itu dan pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral untuk Luhan, jadi dia tidak mau main - main akan hal itu. Tapi setelah dibujuk oleh orang tuanya dan juga Sehun akhirnya Luhan mau.

Dan Luhan akhirnya mengikuti kelas akselerasi (saran dari orang tuanya dan orang tua Sehun) supaya Luhan bisa cepat lulus agar dapat mengurus Sehun dan rumah tangga mereka nanti.

Berita pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan telah tersebar di berbagai media dan secara otomatis berita itu menjadi perbincangan yang hangat di media maupun di sekolah mereka (**EXO Internasional High School**)

Sehun dan Luhan telah bertunangan tanggal 11 desember. Acara pertunangan mereka di adakan secara sederhana di rumah Luhan. Acara tersebut hanya dihadiri keluarga dekat serta teman - teman Sehun dan Luhan.

Saat malam natal Sehun dan Luhan merayakannya bersama sebelum berkumpul dengan keluarga mereka masing - masing. Sehun memberikan kalung couple pada Luhan sebagai hadiah natal dan Luhan memberikan jam tangan untuk Sehun. Agar setiap detik, menit dan jam Sehun selalu mengingat Luhan. Kalung couple pemberian Sehun itu berbandul huruf '**H**' yang artinya '**HunHan**'

Saat perpisahan tahun Sehun kembali memberikan hadiah pada Luhan, hadiahnya sederhana. Sepasang boneka rilakkuma dan korilakkuma yang memakai kostum couple. Karena bonekanya ada dua, masing - masing memegang satu boneka, Sehun mendapat 'korilakkuma' dan Luhan 'rilakkuma'.

Setelah memberikan boneka itu, Sehun mengajak Luhan dinner lalu setelah itu mereka ke Namsan tower untuk memasang 'gembok cinta'. Malamnya menjelang pergantian tahun Sehun dan Luhan menyiapkan kembang api untuk mereka mainkan bersama di rumah Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tibalah hari pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan. Tanggal 11 january 2015.

Sehun sudah siap di depan altar dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan alas kaki berwarna senada dengan tuxedonya. Tuxedo itu sangat pas membalut tubuh Sehun yang proposional itu.

Para undangan, keluarga besar, sanak saudara, dan sahabat Sehun dan Luhan telah memenuhi gereja tempat berlangsungnya acara pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan.

Kita tinggalkan sejenak itu, dan mari beralih ke tempat ruangan tempat Luhan berada.

Luhan sedang menatap dirinya di depan cermin, memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Jangan gugup sayang, santai saja" kata Heechul yang sedari memperhatikan sang anak -Luhan-

"Ne eomma" jawab Luhan

Tok tok tok

Hangeng masuk lalu menatap anaknya sulung dengan tatapan kagum.

"Cantiknya anak appa" ucap Hangeng

Luhan menoleh ke arah Hangeng sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Appa, aku ini tampan" protes Luhan

"Ne, appa tahu sayang. Jja! Acaranya akan dimulai" kata Hangeng sambil menyodorkan lengan kirinya yang akan di apit oleh tangan Luhan

"Ne" jawab Luhan

"Ingat jangan gugup Lu, santai saja. Arra?" Seru Heechul

"Arraseo eomma" jawab Luhan

Heechul memeluk Luhan lalu membawah tangan kanan Luhan ke lengan kokoh Hangeng. Setelah itu Hangeng dan Luhan berjalan menuju altar.

Memasuki pintu gereja, alunan musik khas pernikahan mulai menggemah dan semua tatapan orang - orang yang hadir disana, semua menatap Luhan membuat Luhan semakin gugup dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Relax Lu" bisik Hangeng

Bagaimana mereka tidak memandang Luhan, Luhan terlihat sangat tampan sekaligus cantik disaat bersamaan dan wajah cantiknya yang lebih mendominasinya. Luhan memakai tuxedo berwarna putih gading, Luhan juga memakai sarung tangan dan membawah buket bunga mawar putih di tangan kirinya.

Setelah sampai di depan altar Hangeng memberikan tangan Luhan kepada Sehun lalu berkata.

"Aku serahkan anakku Luhan kepadamu Oh Sehun. Tolong Jaga, cintai dan sayangi Luhan seperti yang kau janjikan kepadaku"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu mengangguk.

"Kamsahamnida aboeji. Aku akan menjaga, mencintai serta menyayangi Luhan seperti janjiku"

Hangeng tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Sehun bersama Luhan di depan altar.

"Kau siap Hanie?" Tanya Sehun secara berbisik

"Ne Hunie" jawab Luhan juga berbisik

Sehun dan Luhan melangkah bersama lalu berhenti di depan altar, pastor telah siap untuk melaksanakan tugasnya untuk menyatukan Sehun dan Luhan dalam ikatan pernikahan dan janji yang suci.

"Sebelum pemberkatan ini dimulai, apa ada yang keberatan?" Tanya pastor Kim

Semua orang yang hadir dalam gereja itu diam, artinya tidak ada yang keberatan.

"Baiklah karena tidak ada yang keberatan mari kita mulai pemberkatan ini. Saya persilahkan untuk kedua mempelai mengucapkan janji pernikahan secara bergantian" ucap pastor Kim

"Aku Oh Sehun menyatakan dengan tulus hati kepadamu Luhan, bahwa aku memilih engkau menjadi istriku. Aku berjanji setia kepadamu seumur hidup, dalam kaya dan miskin, dalam suka dan duka, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit. Aku berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghormati engkau sampai maut memisahkan kita" janji Sehun tegas

Pastor Kim mengangguk lalu beralih menatap Luhan.

"Aku Luhan menyatakan dengan tulus hati kepadamu Oh Sehun, bahwa aku memilih engkau menjadi suamiku. Aku berjanji setia kepadamu seumur hidup, dalam kaya dan miskin, dalam suka dan duka, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit. Aku berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghormati engkau sampai maut memisahkan kita" janji Luhan tegas disertai senyum untuk meminimalisir rasa gugupnya

"Kalian sekarang resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Di persilahkan kepada kedua mempelai memakaikan cincin kepada pasangannya masing - masing" ucap pastor Kim kemudian memberikan kotak kecil berwarna putih kepada Sehun

Sehun mengambil kotak kecil itu lalu membukanya dan muncullah sepasang cincin yang sederhana namun terlihat menawan dan elegant. Cincin itu berwarna perak, bertatakan berlian kecil berjumlah tiga pada cincin tersebut. Dan didalam lingkaran cincin itu ada ukiran inisial nama Luhan dan Sehun dan juga tanggal pernikahan mereka.

Sehun meraih tangan kanan Luhan mengambil cincin yang ukuran lebih kecil lalu memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Luhan. Setelah itu Luhan melakukan hal yang sama pada Sehun.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah saat Luhan selesai memasangkan cincin pernikahan ke jari manis Sehun.

"Silahkan untuk mempelai mencium pasangannya" kata pastor Kim

Sehun pun langsung mencium Luhan, membuat Luhan kaget namun berusaha agar tetap tenang.

Sehun hanya mencium Luhan dengan sedikit lumatan lembut lalu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Setelah itu Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan ala bridal style lalu berjalan meninggalkan gereja menuju salah hotel keluarga Sehun yang menjadi tempat resepsi HunHan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara resepsi itu lebih ramai dari acara pemberkatan pernikahan HunHan tadi.

Setelah menyapa para tamu undangan yang hadir HunHan segera menemui teman - teman mereka.

"Ini dia pengantin barunya sudah datang" ujar Chen dan itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian KaiSoo, JoonXing (SuLay), ChanBaek dan Xiumin beralih menatap HunHan yang baru bergabung bersama mereka.

"Hai semua" sapa Luhan dengan senyum manisnya

"Hai juga Lu... Chukkae ne atas pernikahan kalian" ucap Xiumin sambil memeluk Luhan

"Chonmaneyo hyung. Cepatlah menyusul bersama Chen" jawab Luhan seraya membalas pelukan Xiumin

"Ah kau ini, aku belum mau menikah muda. Nanti anakku makan apa eoh?" Ujar Xiumin

Pelukan Xiumin dan Luhan sudah terlepas.

"Tentu makan nasi" jawab Luhan seenaknya sambil terkekeh melihat wajah sebal Xiumin

"Hei sudah - sudah" lerai Sehun

"HunHan chukkae ne, semoga langgeng dan cepat buatkan kami keponakan yang lucu, oke?" Ujar Joonmyeon

"Gomawoyo hyung. Tenang saja, nanti setelah pulang aku dan Luhan akan segera memprosesnya" kata Sehun yang dihadiahi tatapan innocent dari Luhan

Ingatkan Sehun untuk tidak memakan Luhan disini.

Melihat Sehun yang menatap Luhan dengan tatapan laparnya, Kai langsung menyenggol lengan Sehun.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Sabar Hun. Kau bisa memakannya nanti setelah acaranya selesai" jawab Kai dengan seringai mesumnya

"Ne, aku sedang berusaha" ujar Sehun

"Chotta. Hun, chukkae ne. Semoga langgeng dan kami semua menunggu HunHan junior" kata Kai

"Chonmaneyo Kai. Yeah, kalian tunggu saja beritanya" balas Sehun

Setelah teman - teman Sehun dan Luhan memberikan ucapan selamat serta doa. Mereka pamit untuk menyapa tamu yang hadir.

Sebelum acara resepsi itu berakhir Sehun di minta daddy dan mommynya untuk membawahkan sebuah lagu khusus untuk Luhan, dan Sehun pun menurut lalu berjalan menuju stage yang memang sudah disediakan.

Sehun berdehem pelan.

"Aku persembahkan sebuah lagu khusus untuk istriku tercinta, Oh Luhan"

_If ever you wondered_

_If you touched my soul_

_Yes you do_

_Since I met you I'm not the same_

_You bring life to everything I do_

_Just the way you say hello_

_With one touch I can't let go_

_Never thought I'd fall in love with you_

_Because of you my love has changed_

_Thank you for the love and the joy you bring_

_Because of you I fell no shame_

_I'll tell the world just because of you_

_Sometimes I get lonely_

_And all I gotta do is think of you_

_You captured something inside of me_

_You make all of my dreams come true_

_It's not enough that you love me for me_

_You reached inside and touched me internally_

_I love you best explains I fell for you_

_The magic in your eyes_

_True love I can't deny_

_When you hold me_

_I just lose control_

_I want you know_

_That I'm never letting go_

_You mean so much to me_

_I want the world too see_

_It's because of you_

_(Keith Martin - Because Of You)_

Semua orang bertepuk tangan setelah Sehun selesai menyanyi.

Mata Luhan sudah berkaca - kaca, kalau Luhan berkedip dapat di pastikan cairan bening itu akan jatuh menuruni pipi Luhan. Namun Luhan menahan matanya untuk berkedip. Luhan ingin memeluk Sehun sekarang juga.

Sehun berjalan ke arah Luhan lalu memeluknya dan pelukannya di balas Luhan dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Saranghae, neomu - neomu saranghae Hunie" kata Luhan dengan suara yang teredam di dada bidang Sehun

Sehun mencium puncak kepala Luhan.

"Nado, nado neomu - neomu saranghae Hanie" balas Sehun

Semua orang menyaksikan adegan HunHan sambil tersenyum bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***EPILOG***

"Daddy, ayo bangun"

Suara khas anak kecil mulai terdengar di dalam kamar HunHan. Itu adalah suara anak semata wayang Sehun dan Luhan, namanya Oh Haowen.

"Daddy, ayo banguuun"

Sehun tidak terusik sama sekali dengan panggilan Haowen.

Haowen yang kesal mulai mempoutkan bibirnya karena Sehun tak kunjung bangun.

Haowen mulai mencari ide untuk membangunkan Sehun.

TING

Sebuah bohlam yang menyala muncul di atas kepala Haowen, bertanda Haowen mendapatkan ide untuk membangunkan Sehun.

Haowen mulai menarik selimut Sehun lalu menarik tangan Sehun, perlahan Haowen menggenggam jari tangan kanan Sehun lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuk Sehun ke dalam bibir mungilnya dan langsung menggigit jari Sehun.

Krauk

"Aaaaarrrggh" erang Sehun

Haowen langsung melepaskan jari Sehun lalu tertawa geli melihat reaksi Sehun.

Sehun bangun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang agar bisa langsung berhadapan dengan putranya.

"Senang eoh?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah datar

Haowen tidak menjawab karena sibuk tertawa. Sehun terus menatap putranya itu. Sehun merasa seperti sedang bercermin karena Haowen sangat mirip dengannya.

Merasa di tatap secara intens, Haowen menghentikan tawanya lalu membalas tatapan Sehun.

"Daddy" panggil Haowen

"Ne" jawab Sehun pura - pura marah

"Mianhae daddy" lirih Haowen

"Kenapa Haowen menggigit jari daddy?"

"Habicnya daddy tidak mau bangun, jadi Haowen gigit caja jalinya. Mianhae daddy" jelas Haowen sambil memilin ujung bajunya dan menunduk karena takut dengan tatapan Sehun

Sehun tersenyum samar mendengar penjelasan Haowen.

"Daddy maafkan tapi jangan di ulangi ne, arra?"

Haowen mendongak lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Allaceo daddy" ucap Haowen senang

"Jja, kita sarapan" ajak Sehun seraya menggendong Haowen ala koala style

Sehun dan Haowen berjalan menuju lantai satu, tepatnya menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang menata makanan. Haowen menggerakan kakinya bermaksud untuk turun dari gendongan Sehun, Sehunpun menurunkan Haowen.

"Morning Hanie" sapa Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang

Luhan tersentak dengan pelukan tiba - tiba dari Sehun.

"Hunie..." Renggek Luhan karena kaget dengan pelukan tiba - tiba Sehun

"Iya sayang, ini aku" jawab Sehun sambil mencium leher jenjang Luhan

"Eeuungh" desah Luhan

"Aku menyukai desahanmu sayang" kata Sehun mengakhiri kegiatannya yang mencium leher Luhan

Luhan mencubit tangan Sehun yang melingkar manis di pinggang dan perutnya lalu melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan membalikan badannya.

"Mesum" gumam Luhan

"Tapi kau suka kan? Heum" goda Sehun

Luhan merona lalu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona.

"Neomu yeppo" puji Sehun

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pujian sang suami.

"Jja, kita sarapan. Haowen, baby ayo sarapan" ajak Luhan

Haowen yang sedang menonton kartun segera menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan.

"Morning kissku mana?" Tanya Sehun dengan innocent face

CHU

"Sedikit sekali" lirih Sehun

"Itu hukuman karena Hunie nakal tadi" ujar Luhan sambil memeletkan lidahnya

"Ne, gomawo" kata Sehun

Keluarga kecil Oh itu sarapan dengan tenang.

**.**

**.**

"Hanie" panggil Sehun

Sehun saat ini sedang berbaring di sofa yang ada di dalam kamar HunHan dengan kepala yang berada di pangkuan Luhan.

Luhan sedang membelai lembut rambut Sehun.

"Iya Hunie"

"Hanie, gomawo telah hadir didalam hidupku. Mencintai, menyayangi, mengurus dan menjagaku selama ini. Jeongmal gomawo Hanie"

Sehun mencium punggung tangan Luhan.

"Nado jeongmal gomawo Hunie, karena telah memilihku untuk mencintai, menyayangi, mengurus dan menjagamu selama ini. Gomawo Hunie"

Mata Luhan sudah berkaca - kaca.

Sehun bangun lalu duduk di samping Luhan dan membawah Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Hanie, kau tahu? Aku mempunyai sebuah rahasia"

"Apa rahasianya?"

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu. Saat melihatmu hari itu aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencintaimu dan akhirnya kita bisa bersama seperti saat ini. Saranghae"

Sehun mencium kening Luhan, memberitahu bahwa Sehun mencintainya.

"Nado saranghae Hunie. Jeongmal saranghae"

"Ne arraseo Hanie"

Cklek

"Mommy... Daddy..." Panggil Haowen

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggendong Haowen dan mendudukan Haowen di pangkuannya.

"Oya mommy punya kabar bahagia" kata Luhan

"Kabar apa sayang?" Tanya Sehun

"Eum, kabal apa mommy?" Timpal Haowen

"Sebentar lagi Haowen akan punya adik"

"Adik?" Ucap Sehun dan Haowen bersamaan

"Ne baby" jawab Luhan dengan senyum manis

"Mana adiknya mommy? Dicini, Haowen tidak melihat adil kecil" kata Haowen

"Adiknya ada disini"

Luhan mengelus perutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sayang, kau hamil?" Tanya Sehun

"Ne, aku hamil Hunie"

"Yehet! Haowen akan punya adik. Gomawo mommy"

Haowen langsung berhambur memeluk Luhan dan disusul dengan Sehun.

"Gomawo Hanie, jeongmal gomawo" kata Sehun sambil mencium kening Luhan

"Chonmaneyo sayang"

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dan Haowen lalu mencium kening Sehun dan Haowen bergantian.

**Cinta mengelilingi setiap makhluk dan perlahan - lahan berkelana ke mana - mana, memeluk siapa saja yang dapat di rengkuhnya. (Khalil Gibran)**

**The End**

Akhir.a ff ini selesai juga, senang.a :)

Mianhae ff.a kelamaan hehe... Jangan marah ya *peace*

Mian klo cerita sama judul.a gk sejalan hehe...

Gomawo readernim, udh mau menyempatkan diri dan menunggu untuk membaca ff Hyewon ini :)

Gomawo buat review, follow dan favoritnya :)

Gomawo buat apresiasinya, buat readernim yang blg ff Hyewon ini bagus, keren dll :)

Jeongmal gomawo buat yeodongsaeng Hyewon, **'Maple'** yg sangat membantu Hyewon :)

Buat Liyya eonnie juga gomawo udh memperpanjang event ini :)

Akhir kata, uumh saranghae readernim :) *bow*

2015 nyon, 1 wol, 31 il t'oyoil

(Sabtu, 31 januari 2015)

07.30 AM

Han Hye Won


End file.
